Danny Phantom Dimension
by defenderofmankind
Summary: Alondra has been locked in a room her whole life, her family says its to protect her. She knows that's a lie. The truth is they're scared of her because she's odd. This isn't the beginning but after being disowned by her first family, running from the second and third, and being at odds with the fourth she realizes that if things don't work out she can always make her own family.
1. Mystery Meat

_**Authors Notes: I just wanted to give you a bit of information on my OC Alondra. If you read my profile you'll learn a bit more of what I want to do with her. I have this as a crossover because there will occasionally be characters from some of my other fandoms the same goes for my future stories. I've started with Danny Phantom because it's where the idea for my OC first came from but please keep in mind this is not the beginning. I own nothing except my OC.**_

_**Alondra**_

_**She has dark brown hair. It's almost black. You can only tell it's brown when the light shines on it in just the right way. Her hair is straight but it's wavy around the edges almost like Shego from Kim Possible or Paulina from Danny Phantom. Her eyes are kind of the same shade as her hair. Her skin is light and pale but not the sickly kind. Although she may not seem it at first glance she is Hispanic. She is five feet tall and wears a black dress that goes up to her knees and that frills after the waist. She wears a golden locket in the shape of a heart the pictures inside change to show all her friends. She usually only wears black mary janes or boots.**_

_**But her most memorable factor is the rose. She wears a rose in her hair and it is strange to see her without it. She can keep it alive even when it's out of soil and not watered. That's what makes her different; she has special abilities. She has them all, every single one you can imagine and even some you can't. She's immortal and semi-invincible although you could kill her she would eventually come back. She has weaknesses because she won't go through all the "trials" she has to so that she'll be unstoppable. She believes that doing so would be wrong even if they ensure her safety, because doing these trials would make her cold and ruthless. She is an insecure, self loathing, smart aleck, slightly insane, shy, quiet, powerful girl and she will always put others before herself. If you are to hear her story you must learn one of her powers before all others. She can travel through different dimensions.**_

Danny Phantom Dimension

_**Alondra**_

"I can't believe this is happening," Alondra thought walking down the sidewalk, "they're actually letting me out of the house… with permission." She felt guilty for a second because of all the times she had snuck out on her parents, but quickly pushed it away. It's not like they didn't know she could get out whenever she pleased. They couldn't actually believe she always listened right? Being locked up brought too many bad memories.

I sighed with exasperation as I walked past groups of people and internally told myself that I shouldn't feel guilty.

"They shouldn't keep me locked in my room like some savage. It's not my fault. Right?" I asked my reflection staring at a puddle on the road.

The reflection smirked at me as its eyes flashed red and said "Isn't it always? If you would just give in you could be done with it quick. They wouldn't have to suffer."

I quickly turned away and took a deep breath but the reflection quickly moved to a shop window.

"Don't ignore me you brat," she hissed.

I kept my eyes on the sidewalk and walked slightly faster.

My mother and father had already informed the school of my enrollment. They made up some lie about me having been gone for some time. I had been living with a distant elderly relative who didn't want to die alone that had prevented me from entering school before, so no one questioned my sudden appearance. I had read every school book I had the night before since I didn't actually need sleep like a human. I had been placed in all advanced classes to the surprise of everyone. I wasn't as shocked seeing as I had been created with all this knowledge.I do however have a hard time with social skills but I fixed that yesterday by digging through my brain for appropriate and inappropriate behavior for humans.

I climbed the stairs of Casper High and stepped under a small canopy to shake out the water from my umbrella. I heard _**her **_snicker in my head and shivered.

" What is it," I asked in a whisper, "why are you laughing?"

"Casper High," she said sounding amused, "oh how cute! Maybe this dimension involves ghosts! That sounds like it could be a source of entertainment."

She began to hum the tune to Casper the Friendly Ghost as I stepped inside. I looked up and I saw _**a lot **_of people and internally panicked before straightening up and walking down the hall to my locker. As I passed a staircase I saw a familiar face out of the corner of my eye and turned towards it. Standing there in her gothic outfit that mom and dad disapproved of (but that I thought she looked pretty in) was my older sister (by a few months) Sam. She was talking to two boys who I've seen at the house before. The one with black hair was scowling (pouting really). He suddenly turned intangible and was slipping through the floor. Sam and the other boy quickly grabbed his arms and pulled him up. Sam looked around to make sure no one had seen. Her eyes widened when she saw me and both of the boys turned toward me looking panicked. The one with the powers looked terrified as if he thought I was going to scream and put him in danger and I felt compassion for him. I smiled and made a zipper motion over my lips. The boys looked surprised while Sam was still staring wide eyed as I walked away.

The first half of the school day went by nicely. I had done great in my classes without over doing it, _**she **_hadn't talked… yet, and I had found that this was in fact a dimension with ghosts. Apparently there was a half ghost half human here and I made a mental note to keep an eye on him. He couldn't possibly be safe and Sam seemed to be friends with him. I would protect him if he ever needed me to.

_**Danny**_

Sam, Tucker, and I were walking to lunch in our usual group. Sam had seemed to be in shock for most of the day. I wasn't much better myself. I couldn't help being distracted. The whole being half dead thing was bad enough, but then someone else had found out! It was a small girl who was very pretty. That wasn't why I remembered her though… although it might have partly been because of this. It was the fact that she hadn't freaked out. I found myself thinking that my parents would love her. I blinked in surprise at that. I didn't even know the girl and I was already planning to introduce her to my parents!

Sam returned to normal when we got to the cafeteria. She smiled triumphantly as we were served what looked like grass on a bun. Tucker look horrified. I turned away so I wouldn't be involved in yet another argument. I glanced around and caught sight of the new girl. I watched as she began to talk with Paulina who looked excited to see her. I sighed as I saw Dash the most popular guy in school and my tormentor since forever walk towards them. I realized I had no chance. I heard Sam start to ask what was wrong when she looked in the same direction I did and stopped. I felt her stiffen next to me. Everyone had fallen silent. Dash smirked and continued on his way.

"Hey new girl," he hollered and smiled when she looked up, "I realized that I haven't properly welcomed you yet. So how about as an apology I take you to Fatso Burger this Friday?"

Everyone watched expectantly. Waiting for her to say yes because no matter how much I wanted her not to there was no way-

"You mean like a date," she questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah exactly babe," Dash said winking at her.

She stared at him for a second. "No," she said, 'thanks but no thanks."

Everyone including the three of us gaped. No one had ever denied Dash anything. Dash looked incredibly confused.

"Wait," Dash said scrunching up his face in confusion, "what? Did you just say **no**!"

" I did," she replied not seeming fazed as Paulina gripped her arm as if to warn her of danger.

"Why," Dash asked with a slightly hysterical tone.

"I think I should be asking why you're asking me out," she stated sternly," I mean you don't even know my name. You've never heard of me that's for sure. I wouldn't say I'm pretty but I have to guess that you simply asked me out because of my appearance. Perhaps I'm wrong and it is simply because you like the reputation of having (air quotes here) all the ladies. Either way you probably don't like me because of my brains or personality and I don't want to be in a relationship like that. If it would have even been a relationship. Besides… Dash you're a bully and I can't say I find that attractive."

I heard Tucker gasp next to me he looked terrified.

"Now if you'll excuse me," she said while standing up, "I'm going to read at the library."

She began to walk out but turned back around at the door and looked at Dash.

"By the way," she called, "my name's Alondra."

She closed the door with a click and disappeared from view. Sam looked relieved and somewhat prideful. I was more confused then ever but I was glad she hadn't accepted. A "nerd" was starting to snicker when Dash turned around grabbing him by the shirt. He was raising his fist when Alondra walked back in. She clucked her tongue and shook her head in disapproval before grabbing a bag at her previous seat. As she walked out she gently removed Dash's hand from the other guy's shirt, smiled sweetly at the boy, and walked out. (unknown to all Alondra was just outside the door having a panic attack from calling so much attention to herself and resisting the urge to hide as she had all her life.)

I didn't have much time to think about it after that. It was the last time I saw her before the ghost appeared.

As Dash loudly whined about being covered with a pile of meat I continued to pretend to sweep.

"That's not very nice," I heard a voice behind me say.

I was startled as a pair of mary janes came into view. I laughed nervously and looked up to see Alondra looking concerned.

"Yeah well," I replied while leaning on the broom trying to look cool, "this doesn't mean I'll turn into a criminal so I'd say bringing Dash down a peg is okay."

"Careful," she scolded," you're starting to remind me of Dash. Perhaps acquiring justice in a non violent way would be a better idea."

I raised an eyebrow in astonishment, " So you're okay with revenge? You don't seem the type."

"Of course I don't," she commented with a sad smile, "but I don't like bullies I don't care where they're from."

"Did you just quote Captain America at me?!" I asked surprised.

She shrugged and walked away with a wave. Sam and Tucker came around the corner a few minutes later looking disgruntled. I chuckled and joined them as we made our way to my house.

_**Sam**_

I walked alongside Danny and Tucker quietly. They of course hadn't noticed because they were too deep into their discussion of some new video game that was coming out soon and whether or not it'd be any good.

"I'm telling you," Danny said frustratedly, "the game is fine."

Tucker heatedly replied, "It is not! They're starting to completely ignore the plot line. Not to mention the fact that you can only do ten actions."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. They never got this enthusiastic over anything else.

"Hey guys," I started bringing their argument to a halt, "can we swing by my house real quick."

"Sure Sam," they both answered simultaneously.

"If you want we can just hang out at your house," Danny suggested.

I quickly responded, "No! I just have to check something. We can still go to your house."

My house came into view as he nodded, looking at me like he knew I was hiding something. I ran ahead of them and stomped up the steps. I opened the door and walked inside quickly closing it behind me. My parents looked up and exchanged a look. I ignored them and climbed the stairs to the second floor and then went right. I walked past four doors until I came to the door at the end of the hall. It was on neither the right or the left but directly in the middle. It was made of dark wood and had intricate designs that I couldn't quite understand. It amazed me that I had never noticed all of this before considering it was such a big part of my life. I had always focused on the shiny gold doorknob and more specifically the keyhole. I pulled off my spider backpack and slid open the zipper to the smallest pouch. I grabbed onto the key inside with the handle like a rose and opened the door gently. I heard sweet humming and took a deep breath.

"Hey," I said softly, "I hope I'm not bothering you."

"No," she responded,"you could never bother me."

I smiled at the sweet response and looked at my little sister. She was sitting on her bed reading from an old leather book with faded gold writing on the front that said G_rimms Fairy Tales_. She had a lot of books like it but she seemed to read fiction the most. I suppose because she knows that not all of it is fiction …. at least in other worlds.

"I'm sorry," she said hesitantly," if I've upset you. It was not my intention and I should of known better. I was being selfish and-"

"No," I said cutting her off a little too loudly making her flinch,"you didn't do anything wrong Alondra. I was just surprised is all. No one told me that you would actually be out in the real world today you know."

"Oh okay," she said nodding,"I still should apologize. I just found out today myself. I was told a short time after you left. Mother told me that I might be a little late. So i didn't really think about warning you."

I nodded in understanding before realizing something, "Wait you weren't late at all," I said in confusion,"but you should have been considering-"

I trailed off when it finally clicked and she looked guilty.

"I didn't want to be late on my first day of school," she said quietly.

It was suddenly awkward and I took that time to look around her room. There was a queen sized bed in the middle made of oak with black iron attached on the head board that came like vines from both sides meeting in the middle to make a rose in the center of a heart. The dressers on either side were also made of oak and were small like mini fridges. The one on the right was stacked with books and filled with them too. The one on the left held 3 boxes filled with things she thought were special which was pretty much everything. It had little dolls, a glass bell, a lamp with an angel theme which seemed to be neglected and burnt out, and a music box. The drawers held letters and notes from friends that I've never met and from all kinds of different worlds. There was a mirror on one side of the room with a bureau also made of oak and trinkets laying on the desk. The mirror was surrounded by oak and had iron on the top with the same design as the bed. The drawers were closed and would probably be filled with more trinkets. The ones laying on top of the desk were safe but the ones put away were not safe for others. They were all from different worlds as well. Her walls were a warm gray by choice. Mom wanted to change it but Alondra would always look nervous and shake her head no. She said it had to stay like this neutral making no choice. She always seemed so terrified at those points that everyone let her be. The closet had many choices but the same went for clothes as her room. Other things were scattered around and yet it didn't look messy. It all had a pattern.

The voices of Danny and Tucker drifted up towards the single window in the room as their conversation turned heated again. Alondra had migrated toward the window and seemed to be listening intently. I didn't worry about it knowing that no one could see in unless she let them.

"Hey," I said amusedly, "what's so interesting?"

"They're talking about that new video game," she said still seeming to be listening to them,"Tucker's right they're ignoring the plot line. The boss level is also repeating they've had the same one for two games now but no one's said anything."

I blinked in astonishment. She looked at me sheepishly before turning back to the window.

"I like video games," she explained.

"I didn't know you owned any," I replied.

"I hide them," she said seriously turning to face me, "I know mother and father wouldn't approve but it gets tiring in here sometimes."

"Can't you just travel somewhere else," I asked,"I don't mean to be rude."

"Time is different in each world," she explained, "you can think of it like time zones."

"Okay," I nodded, "I have to go now I'm going to hang out with my friends."

I felt bad for leaving her alone knowing that she was probably miserable.

She giggled, "Sam you're guilt is making it impossible for me not to know what you're thinking. It's okay I'm going to visit Paulina today so you can go."

"Okay," I chuckled, "I'm going, sorry that I worry about you. You shouldn't feel guilty either you know. I won't tell mom and dad about you using your powers to ….do whatever you did so you wouldn't be late."

"Thanks Sam," she whispered before smiling and reaching for her book.

I started to run out of the room grabbing my backpack on the way before I turned at the doorway.

"By the way," I beamed making her look up, "I'm proud of the way you handled Dash today."

She blushed and gave me a small smile.

"Oh so that was okay," she asked nervously, "I wasn't crossing a line?"

I shook my head smiling reassuringly before I closed the door and locked it reluctantly before heading back outside.

"What took so long," Tucker complained, "my legs are getting tired."

"I had to water my plant you baby. It looked a little dry today." I lied.

"Hmm I've never noticed it before," Danny said looking at my bedroom window, "but it looks fine. You didn't need to water it."

I was confused for a second before I looked up and saw a venus flytrap on my window sill. I smiled before telling the boys to hurry up and walking to Danny's house.


	2. Parental Bonding

Sam and Danny were slow dancing in the low lights and Tucker was running away from Dora. Paulina watched on from the dark drinking her punch and pouting at her failed plan. She had been positive that Sam was dating Danny they were way too close to be just friends.

Alondra moved through the shadows until she stood by Paulina who was startled by her sudden appearance.

"Paulina," Alondra said looking distraught, "why would you do something so mean?"

Paulina scowled unhappily before replying defensively, "I didn't actually do anything and besides if I had she deserved it, she called me shallow! Can you believe that freak."

Alondra looked at her in disbelief , "No I never would believe anything bad about you. But I can't believe the things you're saying right now. How could you say such cruel things."

"Oh so now the attitudes gone," Paulina scoffed, "I seem to remember a certain someone standing up to Dash Baxter of all people. You need to stop being so naive not everyone's nice. I can't believe you're actually taking Sam's side on this. When I saw you stand up to Dash on the first day I thought you had finally stopped being such a - a pushover!"

Alondra stared at the ground with her vision blurred willing herself not to cry. Paulina had never yelled at her before. She could hear hisses of "weak" , "spineless" , and "dramatic".

"_Are you really going to cry over this you weakling? A bit of shouting! You are not meant to feel and yet you weep. How dramatic you simply want the attention don't you. Pathetic!"_

Taking a moment to make sure her voice wouldn't tremble she answered,"I'm not taking sides and I don't think of anyone as a loser. I know that not everyone is kind but I don't understand why you wouldn't be with Sam considering… but now that I think better of it I realize I was wrong in some cases. I was trying to make you proud on the first day by not freaking out. Standing up to Dash however was my own choice and I stick to know what I think of bullies I don't like bullies I don't care where they're from."

"Enough," Paulina sighed," I'm done with this conversation. Stop using that phrase Captain America isn't cool and from what I was forced to be see of the comic what with your obsessive reading he's also lame in his time and he's idiotic. The comics over with anyway he's gone get over it."

Paulina glare faltered when she heard Alondra's sharp intake of breath and saw her glassy eyes.

Alondra's voice was a hush as she replied, "I'm sorry to have bothered you with my obsessive reading. But it isn't just a phrase and the comics aren't just make believe."

Paulina's eyes widened.

"He wasn't lame and he wasn't stupid. He was kind, wise, and witty. He was wonderful and a good friend... a close one. I miss them so much it hurts and I hope you're wrong about it being over. My friends lost their lives and I couldn't help because I was weak!"

Alondra began to leave and Paulina chased after her stumbling in her dress.

"No wait," Paulina shouted desperately, "I'm sorry."

Sam, Tucker, and Danny watched as Alondra continued to walk away and Paulina continued to follow. Dash looked on as if it was hilarious.

"Whoa Paulina," he exclaimed, "let her go. She's just not that into you."

Sam snarled, "Shut up Dash. Paulina leave her alone you've done enough."

Danny and Tucker looked at her curiously. Sam yanked on Paulina's arm and everyone gasped. Paulina looked murderous before she sighed and nodded.

"I'm going to go check on her," Sam stated turning towards them.

"We'll come too," Danny said looking concerned and looking at the door Alondra had exited through.

Sam hesitated before nodding and following Alondra. They stepped into the hallway and walked along until they heard soft singing.

"You are my sunshine

My only sunshine

You make me happy

When skies are grey

You'll never know dear

How much I love you

Please don't take

My sunshine away

The other night dear

As I lay sleeping

I dreamt I held you in my arms

When I awoke dear

I was mistaken

So I hung

My head

And cried

You are my sunshine

My only sunshine

You make me happy

When skies are grey

You'll never know dear

How much I love you

Please don't take

My sunshine away

You are my sunshine

My only sunshine

You make me happy

When skies are grey

You'll never know dear

How much I love you

Please don't take

My sunshine away

Please don't take my sunshine away"

There was a small sigh and then what Sam knew to a be an addition to the original.

"Oh they took my sunshine away

They took every single ray

Oh how'll miss it

They're light and warmth and

Seeing them laughing and grinning and

Oh I wish they could have stayed"

Danny walked ahead startling Sam who had slowed down when she heard the singing. In the next corridor they saw her leaning on the lockers and looking at her hands blankly as she slowly slid to the floor. Danny sat next to her awkwardly as she looked at them all. Sam sat in front of her and Tucker sat on her other side.

"Hello," she whispered to which all of them responded with their own greeting, "I'm sorry if I disrupted your evening. I was rather dramatic wasn't I?"

Danny shook his head and said,"It's okay we were getting tired anyway."

Sam raised an eyebrow at the familiarity.

Tucker cleared his throat and asked, "You okay? That didn't seem like just dramatics. You seemed seriously upset."

She shrugged and curled in on herself. Squeezing whatever was in her hand.

"Can we see," Danny asked laying out his hand gently," what you're holding onto so tightly."

She tentatively placed a compass in his hand. He opened it slowly and Sam and Tucker leaned closer to see.

"Just like his," she mumbled, "except for the picture, his was different. That's okay though. I was the only other one who wanted one."

Inside was an aged photo of a group of people in a uniform which was hard to distinguish but looked like military. They all wore it differently. One big bulky man wore a helmet that seemed strange on someone so big.

"That's," Alondra hesitated, "...Tim"

As they went through she named each one. When she came to the row of people in the front she stopped she had been struggling through the whole ordeal and now she seemed tired.

"You can stop if you want," Tucker offered kindly.

She shook her head, "No it's fine. It's just I wasn't really as close to the others and they're all still alive. I wasn't all that close to her either but I know that it'll get hard after this." She tapped on the face of a gorgeous woman with short waves of hair framing her pretty face with a fire in her eyes. The woman stood proudly among the men and was the only woman in the official uniform. Her name was Peggy according to Alondra and she was the only other female in the group so they would occasionally socialize but couldn't be considered the best of friends. She was the one her friend had a picture of in his compass.

There were only 4 people remaining and they were in the center huddled close together. One of them was actually climbing on top of two of the others with a gigantic grin on his face. They heard Alondra mutter something about "no shame"before she took a shaky breath and continued.

"Well that's me," she said pointing to herself in the photo laughing in amusement. There were two guys on either side of her both tall and tough held one of her shoulders leaning into the other three and the other was smirking as he held a slightly tilting camouflage helmet on her head with his free hand (the other hand lazily holding the handle of a gun thrown over his shoulder). She was wearing a camouflage dress with a jacket as well with finger less black gloves and combat boots. She wore 4 sets of dog tags around her neck and glancing at the guys around her and noting the lack of dog tags it could be assumed who the other three sets belonged to.

She pointed to the man who was climbing the other two guys like a monkey. He was handsome and looked cool even while acting ridiculous. He wore a wrinkled lab coat over a dress shirt with a vest and tie with suit pants. He was a cocky looking fellow and had a wild mess of dark hair on his head being kept out of his eyes by what were supposed to be lab goggles but looked to be used more for fashion than function. He was also smirking with a glint in his eye that let you know he was trouble.

"That is Howard," she said trying to sound annoyed but the fondness crept out (Danny thought that if Howard had been here he would have crowed in triumph at having been able to worm his way into her heart), "and I think the picture can tell you a lot …. but not everything. Howard is a genius he isn't just dressed up to impress others although I wouldn't put it past him. He flirts with everything that moves and I bet even with things that don't, like the reflection in the mirror. He …. had some drinking problems that are resurfacing with what happened. He says that being a genius means that you can't stop thinking and that alcohol shuts it up. He has a thing with touching I swear he can never keep his hands to himself. He makes weapons, he's an engineer, and a scientist in every sense of the word."

"Our first meeting wasn't the best first impression and the ones after that consisted of him stalking me but I've known him forever. He was lonely. Oh I forgot to mention he is very wealthy and likes to throw money at his problems. He's family though so I let it slide since he gets upset if I scold him."

All three of them stared at her.

"I think its nice that you forgot about the money,"Sam smiled.

Alondra nodded before steeling herself and looking at the picture.

"The last two," she said with a trembling voice, "are also family. None of them are actually biological family but family doesn't end with one on my right is Steve," she whispered, "he's incredibly stubborn and hard headed. You would never be able to tell but he used to be the scrawniest thing. Never stopped him from getting in fights because someone was being rude though. The other one and I had to constantly help him out and when Howard met him he began to protect him too. Even when he got big he was still the sweetest thing. Fierce on the battlefield though."

It occurred to Sam that she might have actually meant battlefield. Alondra pulled out another picture out from her lap where she was holding three teddy bears dressed up two of them dressed like something from a comic book and the last one was in a lab coat. She held them tightly silently telling them not to ask.

"That's the old Steve," she said handing them a picture of the man in the picture but much … tinier.

"Whoa," Tucker said in awe.

Both shared the same features, neatly combed silky looking hair and innocent eyes that were a light shade. No color could be certain because the pictures were black and white.

He was the only one who wore the suit completely and perfectly.

"He has- had blond hair and baby blue eyes," she said," they were so pretty it was the first thing Howard noticed when they met and he complimented him on them. It was impressive seeing as he was taller than Steve when they first met. I of course _gently_ whacked Howard for even trying with poor, sweet Steve who was terribly awkward."

They all were confused before what Alondra meant with 'trying with poor, sweet Steve' dawned on them although none of them commented on Howard's implied bisexuality.

"So what happened to him," Sam asked cautiously.

"I have to tell you what happened to this one first," she pointed at the last remaining one.

"That is," she whimpered and closed her eyes tight gritting her teeth, "I'm sorry I can't," she sighed, "say his name, not yet maybe not ever. I can tell you what happened though."

They all nodded waiting patiently.

"He was Steve's best friend and according to Howard he was Howard's nemesis. They both loved Steve very much and were territorial, possessive, and competitive. I have no idea how they didn't end up as close as they both were to Steve seeing how alike they were. He was protective of Steve, Howard, and me. We all were treated harshly sometimes and even though he wasn't as big as Steve was when it all came crashing down you can bet he could still kick butt. Vicious that one and he did it all so calmly. He was really snarky and, although Steve never knew it because his best friend constantly went after women, Steve's best friend had been in love with one person his whole life. That person loved him back but because they were both idiots they never noticed. So Steve moved on he was in love all of three times Peggy, Howard, and him." she said pointing to the one left unnamed his devilish smirk and mischievous eyes. He wore his suit casually with the jacket tied around his waist and a gun slung on a strap over his shoulder.

"They grew up together and leaned on each other. Tall, dark, and handsome there had problems like everyone else with money and it was tough. Steve's problems were bigger. I don't know if he'd like you to know that part and I can't exactly ask. So I'll skip it. On the day that they met it was raining, Steve was being picked on and the other one punched the bully in the face making him run off with blood gushing down his nose before turning towards Steve. Steve says that he thought he was going to beat him up next which the other one always scoffs at offended. But he simply turned and smiled really wide, sticking out his hand for Steve, and said "Hi I'm …. want to be friends." and then Steve would say that he laughed like a maniac so he accepted the offer in fear for his life. He would always get cuffed on the head for that but he would be grinning happily."

"Anyway eventually they both ended up orphans in the same house and the unnamed one made friends making sure they understood that he, Steve, and I were a package deal. I met them shortly after Steve and he first met well I met Steve and therefore later on the both of them. As the years passed they shared an apartment and when that one went to the army Steve followed. Steve went on an unauthorized rescue mission when he found out his best friend hadn't come back. Howard and Peggy helped. When Steve came back with 300 men he was made captain and given his own squad."

"Three very important things happened before it all crashed and burned. They became aware of a huge threat that was the leader of the group that had caused the rescue mission, they found a very dangerous weapon, and Steve and Howard had a huge fight. There was a mission given to the squad seeing as Steve had discovered the threat he was put in charge of everything concerning it. I won't go into details but the end started on a speeding train. Steve and the other one fought very hard but Steve couldn't get there in time. There was a gaping hole in the train and…"

Sam's blood ran cold as she began to put the pieces together.

"Steve had lost his weapon so the other one grabbed it quickly. He was shot at and he used the weapon to block it but the force threw him back and he fell out. He managed to grab onto a rusty bar of metal and Steve quickly took out the enemy to help him. Steve told me how he desperately tried to reach him. But he couldn't and the metal gave way. He said he could still see his outstretched hand and hear him screaming for Steve. Steve blamed himself and failed at drowning himself in alcohol so he got drunk on rage. I went to visit their base as I did every so often, other than that we kept in contact with letters, and tried to comfort him, help with what I could. I blamed myself as well for not being there and I sang their lullaby (the three guys) to Steve so he would sleep but he kept waking up from nightmares. Howard didn't come to talk to him and he regrets that. Steve was brash and stormed into the enemies head quarters for revenge. He was so blood thirsty and wouldn't listen to my pleas or anyone elses so they followed him. He made me stay saying that he didn't want to lose anyone else and that seeing as I wasn't even part of the military he probably would. I told him that I didn't either and he swore he would come back. _He swore." _

"When they returned without him I was horrified. Peggy said that he had gotten on the plane that the leader had run onto. I had hope. When his transmission came in I was so happy and wanted to snatch the microphone from Peggy's hands but the commander held me back and took me into the hall saying that I could go back in when Steve and Peggy were done. I stood close to the door listening as Steve arranged a date with Peggy for the following Saturday even though he knew he was going to die, he cut himself off and talked about his best friend and how he wished he could see him now, and he asked Peggy to tell Howard that he forgave hi- and then it went to static. Peggy told Howard that Steve was gone and I remember hearing Howard yelling and going into a rageful fit. I remember walking down to the lab to calm him. I remember the day after when everyone gave us their condolences because they both had no living family. I remember Howard inviting me to live with him and his pretty new fiancee. I also remember remembering how I snuck myself into their base with their help even though officially I was nobody. I don't remember my breakdown though. Howard said that after the billionth person came up to me to express their "sorrow" and congratulate me on having such heroic friends I snapped and turned psychotic yelling and screeching that I didn't want them to be heroes I wanted them to be alive. He said I ran from the room crying and that he found me kneeling on a bridge staring blankly into space. He said that I told him that Steve would come back because he swore and that he always kept his word. I don't remember a breakdown, Howard doesn't notice how he's falling back into his old alcoholic, rude, and cold self, and Peggy goes to the restaurant where the date was arranged every Saturday at 7 o'clock exactly. "

All three stared at her in shock when she finished and Sam wanted to cry. The next day when Alondra softly asked to sit with them they warmly welcomed her and acted like the night before never happened much to her relief. Sam understood when Alondra told her she was going to visit a friend. Alondra locked away the books and bears and pictures.

_**Author's Notes: I know that this chapter's kind of weird because it's not really dealing with Danny Phantom but I'm actually starting to intertwine the stories now. In the Danny Phantom dimension it's the 2000's but in the Avengers dimension it's the 40's and Alondra has 'barely' met Captain America. It'll make more sense as when she meets the Avengers a year will have passed in DP dimension. Like it says in the story think of it like time zones. The reason that Danny and Tucker don't realize that she's talking about Captain America is that the comics are different from the movie which is the basis for my story since I think more people have seen the movie. I own nothing but my OC.**_


	3. Splitting Images

_**Author's Notes: I'm sorry if my way of writing is confusing since I'm skipping scenes and starting at random parts. If you think I should be more clear just tell me and I'll try my best. I own nothing but my OC. Also side note I may be starting the Avengers, Tokyo Mew Mew, and Ben 10 dimensions as they are all at the same time. Also because there will be a lot of references to the Avengers dimension.**_

**_Alondra_**

I sat in the auditorium slightly distanced from the other students and listened to their murmuring in the background as I contemplated all that had happened to Danny already. I was slightly concerned by the whole Ghost Zone's interest in Danny or better known to them the halfa. I've been watching from the shadows as Danny's been attacked and it seems that I may have underestimated the ghosts' interest in him. From what I've seen though Danny's managing on his own and I can't give myself away lest I get caught which could be by my mother and father or something worse. I quickly derailed those dark thoughts. I have no doubt in my mind that I'll help him if he ever needs it but for now I'll keep my distance.

I looked up as I heard the swish of the thick, dusty curtains parting. Sam stood behind a wooden podium and she stared out into the crowd with determination.

"Fellow students there is something sick and disgusting happening in our school and I'm about to show you what it is," she proclaimed gesturing behind her.

The students all looked behind her having been directing their attention on her previously. They all began to laugh uncontrollably. Sam was confused until she turned around and saw that, next to the poster she had unveiled with the words "Save the Frogs" printed on it and a frog in a circle with a slash through it, a baffled Danny had popped out of a pile of costumes,from the My Fair Lady play that was to be put on in the Spring. He was wearing a woman's dress with lots of lace and frills, a wig with a hat on top matching the dress, and holding a staff. I thought he looked like Little Bo Peep. Sam looked like she wanted to murder him.

"Take it off," Tucker hollered from cupped hands and Sam glared at him.

"No, seriously he should take it off that's weird," he continued.

I stepped on stage silently to help Danny who was extremely flustered and struggling to take off the costume. He was a very surprising shade of red and mumbled a thanks under his breath I simply nodded and took off the wig listening to the students shuffle out snickering.

"Hey Danny dress like a girl if he wants as can any other guy," I grumbled pulling the gloves off of Danny who I had asked to remain still while I removed the costume which was difficult with him flailing.

"Oh! I didn't mean it like that. I just think Danny looks weird but you're totally right," he quickly responded.

"Hmm," I hummed struggling to take of the dress as it was far too small for him really making me wonder how he'd got it on in the first place. I got my answer as I started tugging a little harder, although I was scared of really hurting him, listening to Danny mutter something about the Box Ghost a spirit that the trio often mocked. I tugged a little harder than necessary and Danny yelped as he fell to the floor.

"Sorry," I apologized wincing as Sam gave me a disapproving look.

_**Danny**_

I rolled my eyes as Sam hurriedly walked away, chewing my food slowly. Tucker was grinning and Alondra was looking over at Paulina who was wiping food off her face.

She sighed, "I'm going to go help her clean up while someone calls for a new set of clothes," she looked at me with concern, "you already know what I think of your antics and I hope you don't go too far."

I shrugged at her unneeded concern and continued eating as she walked away. Sam came back after having smuggled some frogs from the lab.

I banged on the mirror repeatedly screaming for Sam and Tucker. I felt a rush of relief when I heard the rusty locker squeak. A stream of light came in and Alondra came into view biting her lip and looking at me in concern. I was incredibly relieved and uncomfortable. She knew I was a ghost but I had never really included her in the ghost half of my life and it was strange to do so.

"I noticed you were acting strange," she started to explain although I didn't really need one I was just content that she was here, " and using a lot of dialect from the 50's," she tilted her head here, "and I remembered what Tucker said about the boy who used to have your locker so I kind of just guessed."

"No need to explain I'm just happy you're here," I beamed, " you and Sam were right about everything. I was being a jerk and now I may be stuck here for the rest of eternity," I sighed.

"Eternity is a long time Danny," she said her words clipped and she looked rather unimpressed, "and I'm not too happy with what I've heard about a certain frog incident," her expression softened," but I will help."

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

"I'll go get Sam and Tucker and distract Poindexter while you think up a plan," she announced, " the mirror seems to be a portal so since you can't get out maybe he has to get in."

"Thanks for the head start," I said bumping my forehead against the glass and grinning.

She smiled back before closing the locker and walking off to find Sam and Tucker.

_**Alondra**_

I found Sam and Tucker on the football field handing out buttons for Sam's campaign against dissection. I walked up behind them and tapped on Sam's shoulder. I told them both to go to locker 724 and that there was no time to explain shooing them in the right direction. I scanned the crowd for Poindexter and found him fiddling with his button with his tongue sticking out. I walked over and gently pushed his hand away.

"Here let me," I whispered, " wouldn't want you to prick yourself," I fixed the button and smiled at him, " can we talk Danny."

He stared at me for a while making me shift uncomfortably. I coughed.

"Um Danny," I squeaked.

He seemed to snap out of it and blushed.

"Sorry," he gulped, "it's just you're one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen.

Actually you just may be the prettiest."

"Oh thank you," I blushed, "but I really do need to talk to you."

"Sure," he grinned.

I took his arm and pulled him towards the school telling him it needed to be in private. Once we were just around the corner from Danny's locker I stopped and turned to him.

"Sorry if fixing your pin was a little too familiar," I started having already formed a plan in my head, "but you must understand that I wouldn't want you to hurt Danny's body right?"

He stared at me with wide eyes before they narrowed.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but I have no idea what you're talking about, _sugar_," the last word was said in a warning tone.

"Look," I pleaded, "I know that Danny was misusing his powers and think you're completely right about bullying but you've made a mistake," I took his hand and squeezed, "he'll find a way to send you back and it'll probably end up with you getting hurt. You seem really sweet and you've been through enough already so please just go silently."

"I'm not going back," he sighed but he didn't let my hand go instead intertwining our fingers staring at them as he spoke, which was kind of creepy and yet would be sweet if he weren't possessing the body of someone else, "and you can't make me. But you do seem to have strong morals…. other than being friends with the halfa. You can help me get used to this new world and teach me how to live his life and I in turn," he looked at me maliciously, " won't shove you through the mirror with him. I apologize for being harsh but I'll make it up to you now that we're going steady."

He smiled sweetly and pecked me on the cheek before leading me around the corner. I huffed but followed presuming that the Sam, Tucker, and Danny were done. I realized that he might become suspicious and began to struggle lightly knowing that if I actually tried I'd send him flying.

"Hey the 50's dialect may be kind of cute," I snapped, "but _your _attitude of treating females as lesser beings is idiotic and makes me not want to wear your class ring, _sugar_" I scoffed.

"Hush now sweetie," he chortled, " you sure have some moxie but you're being ridiculous," he tightened his grip and spun around to face me.

"Let me go you loon," I snapped, "that phrase was bad in the 40's it should have gone out of style," I glared at him and saw Sam,Tucker, and Danny look over.

Danny and Tucker looked worried while Sam looked anxious she gave me a pointed look.

Poindexter rolled his eyes and pouted.

"This is not how I imagined it would be to have a girlfriend," he huffed running a hand through his (Danny's) hair in frustration, "we've barely been together 3 minutes and we're already fighting."

He looked at me with sad eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry.'

I almost felt a little bad but then he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened and I heard two choking sounds coming from the trio's direction. I was about to shove him off when I saw that they were struggling to figure out the ghost gloves. I rolled my eyes and gestured for them to hurry up. They quickly sprang back into action Tucker was panicking and fumbling with the gloves. Sam was rushing him silently. Danny was staring at Poindexter and I. I closed my eyes and kissed back putting my hand on the arm he wasn't holding me with. He made a contented sound in the back of his throat and slipped his arm around my waist. I saw Tucker had figured out the gloves and was hesitating as I was in the way. I slid my hand up his arm and slowly pushed him away by the chin. He smiled at me dopely and …. I slapped him. Much to the shock of everyone as the sound resonated in the halls.

"Don't you ever call me sugar again," I said hissed lowly so that only he would hear and shoved him off.

Tucker quickly jumped into action and grabbed him with the gloves. Sam moved out of the way as Tucker shoved a shrieking Poindexter back through the mirror. I heard Danny screech "What the heck man are you insane!" before I turned towards the other two.

"Are you okay!" Tucker shouted in worry gripping my shoulders tightly.

"I'm fine," I smiled sweetly, "Tucker your concern is sweet but I think I've been manhandled enough today don't you?"

He quickly let go and Sam hugged me. I sighed and let her.

"I'm fine," I grumbled, "seriously. I mean my first kiss was just stolen by some dead guy possessing another guy's body, but whatever I'll live."

They both look concerned and I rolled my eyes. A minute after Danny crashed back through the portal.

I sighed, "Welcome back, you really should listen to Sam more often."

He groaned standing up and refused to look at me.

"I've been sighing way to much today Danny and things being awkward between us would really not help," I stated.

He blushed and nodded before turning to glare at the mirror through which Poindexter was glaring back. He squeezed my shoulder as if to reassure us both I was safe.

"Hey buster get your hand off my girl!" Poindexter shouted unhappily.

I glared at him without letting the others see, he shrunk away. Danny pushed me behind him and I glared at him too before quickly dropping my gaze and letting him. _Temper, temper. _I heard _her _say.

"You may not have gotten the message but I'm pretty sure she dumped you," Danny snarled turning back towards Poindexter, "which is giving you a lot of credit since she never even agreed you creep."

"You're just jealous cause she does like me and because she kissed back," he sneered. I really didn't like his logic. It was kind of childish although a child can be very mature and intelligent compared to him at the moment so…. it was foolish.

"It was a distraction you creep," Sam piped up looking agitated.

Tucker was standing by me like a guard dog I could feel my eye twitching.

"I'll get out of here and when I do you better watch it halfa along with your little friends," he warned. He glanced at me seeming to be thinking something over, "Except her I'll keep her."

Just as everyone was getting ready to talk on my behalf again I stepped forward and grabbed both sides of the mirror.

"No you won't not if I remove the mirror from here," I said yanking the mirror from the locker and walking to my own. Sam looked on as I pulled out my bag and stuffed in the mirror.

"I'll dispose of that later," I announced without much room for argument.

They all nodded just as Lancer and a mob of students came around the corner.

Alondra sat in her room which had been locked right after dinner. Sam had come in for awhile before leaving to do homework. She pulled her bag onto her bed and took out the mirror. She placed it in front of her crossed legs and tapped the glass. She heard the squeak of a locker opening. A curious face came into view with glasses crookedly fixed on its nose. She pursed her lips and glared before taking a deep breath.

"Scoot over please," she said.

The face of Poindexter looked startled but obeyed his expression quickly changing to eagerness. He of course wondered why such a strange request had been asked.

Alondra bit her lip before nodding her head in finality. She quickly stood up and grabbed a pitch black cloak from her closet pulling it on snapping the clip around her neck. She sat back on the bed and looked into the mirror making sure Poindexter was still out of the way. She touched the glass opening the portal choosing that over making one or teleporting or…. nothing absolutely nothing. She shook off these thoughts, which had even made the voice inside uncomfortable. Though not before two words pushed their way through her repressive force, it was enough to make her shiver. _Angel wings. _She went through making Poindexter jump when she appeared so suddenly. She motioned for him to follow and walked toward the two big, metal doors in front. He hesitated before doing so. She opened the door and made a vague gesture with her hand making a staircase manifest leading up to the roof. She climbed them quickly. Her companion's eyes widened and he raced up after her. She finally came to a stop and sat down with her legs dangling over the edge swinging back and forth. He followed suit.

"I'm sorry we sent you back," she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry you sent me back too," he snapped, "I was finally free and now…" he faltered, "it's not your fault. Now can you please explain this?"

She pulled down her cloak's hood and tugged at her hair nervously, "It's a long story. All you can know is that all of this" she gestured widely, "is part of me running away."

"I don't…. understand," he admitted.

"You don't have to," she snapped before calming down, "it doesn't matter because this is about you. I want to apologize for kissing back and tricking you into returning to the Ghost Zone."

He nodded and seemed to hesitate before turning to her.

"Can you…. do it once without the intention of getting rid of me," he asked rather boldly.

She stared at him blankly. He started to get nervous and looked down, he felt a hand on his face that made him look at her. She shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry that I can't like you back," she smiled, "but I do want to be friends so I promise to visit as much as I can."

He grinned at this before nodding taking it as his best bet. Alondra did visit as often as possible afterwards and they became close friends. Alondra even let him call her sugar.


	4. What You Want

**_A__uthor's__ Notes: Two chapters in one day I'm obviously a badass. I lie I already have a bunch of chapters done so I'm basically just reviewing and posting although if I start on the other dimensions I'd have to write those and it'd probably go much slower. Now that we're on the subject I'd like to let anyone who's reading know (if anyone's is actually interested in this story) that I am actually working on a Destiel oneshot that is a lot longer than I thought it would be and super cliché but it does involve a nerdy Dean which is one of my favorite things ever. So I'd like to ask if you'd rather focus on only this story for now or work on others ones as well. Just so you know you can ask me to start on any dimension that is listed in my fandoms if you're interested to see what role my OC plays in those dimensions. _**

_**Alondra**_

I know a thing or an unending amount of numbers about jealousy or envy or whatever. I've seen the damage it can do. I pushed away those bad thoughts as I often find myself doing, in the way I hope I'll always be able to do.

I hesitated before knocking on the door. Sam opens looking surprised to see me on the other side. Her mouth forms a thin line and she shakes her head no.

"I brought soup that'll actually help," I coaxed.

She sighed mulling it over before nodding. I step inside and can feel the stickiness of illness. It reminds me of Pestilence, decent guy though he can be a bit mean.

"I tried to give them some earlier but they just threw it up," she warned.

I felt my nose wrinkle in disgust,.

"It won't happen with this one," I promised.

She shuffled over to a cabinet to take out two bowls and grabbed two spoons out of a drawer.

"So how's this going to work," she grunted, "it won't hurt them will it?"

I felt a pang of hurt and the voice smirked mocking me for loving humans who didn't trust me.

"No, it won't," I told her shortly, pouring the thermos of soup into the bowls the perfect temperature to eat, drink, or whatever one does with soup.

I pushed them towards her carefully knowing I'd probably drop them. Although I could be graceful it would require concentration better spent on others' safety. I followed her into a room where Tucker and Danny sat in arm chairs next to each other with boxes of tissue jammed in the cup holders. Sam set the soup on the foldable, small tables in front of them. They seemed to hesitate at the prospect of food but I whispered small urges and they listened. They both greeted me after swallowing spoonfuls of soup I nodded at them and sat quietly on the couch to the side. Sam shot me a concerned look but I ignored her and dug my nails into my palm. I had already bothered Loki about this. The bad thoughts were especially persistent today after what had happened with…. oh Howard I'm sorry. I would fix this I would. I'll make a deal if I have to. I nodded decisively and turned my focus on what was currently three friends were talking about something or another and yet Tucker looked distant I frowned at this.

Later when Danny was taken home by Sam after getting a call from his parents about…. well I don't really know just that I heard the word ghost exclaimed several times. Danny had sighed before saying he had to go and even though he was already healing, though not fast enough to be suspicious, Sam had offered to walk with him and she'd promised to be right back. I sat down in Danny's place next to Tucker. We didn't usually talk much but then again I didn't really talk. I asked him if he was okay and after a pause he told me everything that had happened that day. When he was done I stared at him for awhile until he started to look uncomfortable and he dropped his gaze.

"What," he snapped at me, "I can bet you don't have room to judge." I gave him a look before taking a deep breath to calm myself down.

"No, I don't," I nodded and even though he was the one to propose it he looked surprised, "I've never done anything because of jealousy or envy but I'm not judging you…. I'm trying to understand."

"What do you mean," he asked.

"Well," I answered, "I don't see why you're jealous of Danny."

"Are you kidding," he exclaimed seeming to have recovered from his sickness, "he has powers and-"

"He's half dead," I cut him off, "and is a half ghost with two ghost hunters for parents."

He slumped a little at my reminder and glared at me. I shrugged before standing up to leave.

"Tucker you're cool and smart all on your own so stop trying to change," I smiled at him, "I mean seriously you're a great guy someday you might even be something like…. mayor."

I nodded satisfied with my example and left his house to head home and contemplate deals to make to fix this business with Howard.

The next day Danny and Tucker were hanging out in Danny's room. Tucker turned to Danny in complete seriousness.

"I think Alondra's in love with me." he stated bluntly. Danny had fallen flailing off his bed.

"What!" he shrieked.


	5. Bitter Reunions

Danny was scowling, Alondra could call it pouting all she wanted but he was scowling. His dad was going to drag him to some boring high school reunion. His parents had given him permission to bring friends but Sam and Tucker both couldn't make it. He glanced across the table at Alondra who was currently reading a book he followed the movement as she pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Tucker elbowed him and he made an indignant noise. Danny glared at him before they both started to quietly argue over the fact that Tucker (_**wrongly**_) believed that Alondra was in love with him. He was also saying that, because of this, Danny would get hurt when shot down. Danny became flustered and told him he wasn't going to ask her anything to get shot down. They stopped and grinned at Alondra when she looked up at them. She placed a bookmark in between the pages and placed it softly on a clean spot on the table.

"Why," she said calmly folding her hands on top of the book, "are you two arguing for like the 6th time today?"

Sam also raised a curious eyebrow at them. Tucker and Danny both looked away blushing. Both girls rolled their eyes and Alondra stole 4 french fries from Danny giving two to Sam and keeping two for herself.

Tucker and Danny shared a look before saying that they would only tell her if Sam wasn't there.

"What," Sam cried indignant, "why!"

"It might be embarrassing," Tucker begged her to agree, "please just do it if it's not we'll tell you."

She nodded unhappily before letting them take Alondra to a private place. The girls shared a look at the secretiveness. The two boys seem to hesitate once in the hallway so Alondra led them to the library which was empty. She led them to the back and seemed content surrounded by books.

"Well," she urged them to continue, "this is as private as it gets. What's the big secret?"

Tucker shuffled awkwardly and Danny stared at his toes.

"Danny's jealous!" Tucker blurted out.

"I am not," Danny shouted blushing, "I just think you're insane…. and incredibly wrong."

"No, I'm not you're just blinded by anger," Tucker exclaimed rather dramatically.

"It may have slipped your minds but we are still in a library," Alondra broke in hushing them, "now explain."

Danny glared at Tucker before he turned to her.

"Tucker thinks you're in love with him," Danny told her.

Alondra stared at the two of them curiously.

"What gave you that idea?" she asked.

"Oh come on," Tucker said, "all those compliments you gave me two days ago."

"I was trying to comfort you," she protested to his reasoning, "I'm sorry you took it as a proposal."

She sighed and patted his shoulder and didn't notice the relieved sigh Danny let out. Tucker blushed and excused himself quickly. She stopped him and assured him everything was fine making him relax a bit though he still left to lick the wounds on his pride. She smiled shaking her head and hopped onto a nearby desk crossing one leg over the other and letting them dangle.

"Do you want to come to my parents college reunion with me," Danny blurted out.

She looked up at him startled and he blushed. She nodded at him and he smiled.

"I'll have to ask," she told him quietly, "but I'd love to.

He stepped closer to her hesitantly before gathering up his courage.

"It w-would be like a d-date," he stuttered, "I mean if you want it to be."

"So soon after Tucker and I've just broken up," she grinned.

He laughed knowing she was teasing because Tucker didn't like her like that. He told her what time to meet him and what attire to bring.

_**Jazz**_

Danny was smiling like an idiot after the girl he'd brought with him muttered something quietly for interrupting her reading. I couldn't quite see what she was reading but she was incredibly invested. Danny had previously been sleeping and she seemed to have curled up in a corner by herself. Mom and dad were on the other side of the door which led to the front of the RV that had two front seats, a fridge, and a fold able table with two seats on either side. We'd all been curious about Danny's nervousness and surprised when he'd run out of the house after having been staring out the window for a couple minutes. We'd gathered our bags and headed out realizing that his guest had arrived. We'd all greeted her and she'd smiled shyly and greeted us back. After we had all adjusted dad told us the story of the last time he and Vlad had seen each other. My parents then began to question the girl, Alondra, on her thoughts on ghosts. She seemed timid and Danny looked mortified. I was about to intervene when she whispered her answer.

"I don't know what to think," she paused, "to believe would be to have my whole world opened to things which seem improbable but to think that there are souls out there which are stuck on this plane is heart-wrenching."

Danny had seemed to relax at this and I had become intrigued. Mom and dad seemed to like her although her answer was vague. Dad launched off on another rant about ghosts with some input from mom. She hadn't seemed irritated but actually seemed to pay great attention to them. She was quiet and polite it was nice but a bit off putting. I looked over to Danny as I felt his glare. He pulled out his phone and texted me.

_D: Stop it._

_J: What?_

_D: Staring at her. You're gonna freak her out._

"Danny leave your sister be," she spoke up startling us both, "I'm fine and perfectly cable of dealing with some staring."

I looked over to see she hadn't even glanced up from her book. I felt some embarrassment at having been caught but was otherwise curious about how she had noticed our silent conversation. It seemed I wasn't the only one.

"How did you-" Danny began to question.

"Both of you had your phones out at the same time," she interjected, "no matter what most people think it's not subtle. You've also been glaring at her for as long as she stared at me. So I just made a deduction."

She glanced over at him unimpressed.

"So leave your sister alone," she nodded pointedly at him, "or I won't help you with the English project and you know Sam won't either."

"Tucker could help," he pointed out.

"I believe Tucker's exact words were," she said, "'what are these people even saying?', so I'm also helping Tucker who will not be able to help you."

Danny frowned and then furrowed his eyebrow.

"You're reading _Romeo and Juliet _in class right now," I asked with a smile.

"I am," Danny answered, "she's not in my class. She's in honors. They get to choose their own books and then pick from a list of projects to do for it."

"Oh," I said turning towards her, "what book did you pick?"

"I couldn't choose," she shrugged, "so I asked Sam and Tucker. They said _Alice in Wonderland, _or _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ its proper name, so I just went with it."

I nodded at the choice.

"So why are you helping Danny," I furrowed my brow, "you'd have to reread his story and have less time for yours," I grinned, "are you a sucker for romance?"

"I don't really need to reread it," she pointed out, "I mean the number of times they make you read it is enough to have it memorized. I've finished my project already. And I don't consider _Romeo and Juliet _a romantic novel."

Both Danny and I were surprised at the last comment.

"You don't consider it romantic," Danny questioned her.

"Not really,no," she shook her head.

"Why not," I joined into the questioning.

"Well," she shifted slightly "it's kind of foolish. Two teenagers 'fall in love', get married, and commit suicide when they can't be together all in the span of about _four _days."

Danny muttered something about the story being too long to be four days.

"It's actually a play," she mumbled and Danny glared at her. She had become even more intriguing with her knowledge and the fact that throughout the whole conversation she had curled in on herself even more and hid behind a book.

**_Danny_**

I admit that this whole situation has made me highly uncomfortable. Vlad hitting on my mom, Vlad insulting my dad, and being attacked by a much more powerful ghost. Yet in this moment with my parents both seeming content and Alondra sticking by my side due to shyness, I couldn't be happier.

_**Alondra**_

I stood in the corner willing Danny to hurry up. He had excused himself a few minutes ago to do a favor for Vlad but a lot of time had passed and I was getting anxious. I had a bad feeling as I did before the rebellion was to start and I was taken by my older sibling with promises of happier times, like before Steve went down and before Bucky too, or like when Trigon came in on that horse. I shivered and snuck into the hall. I wandered for a while watching my feet until I sensed another presence and I looked up. Floating in front of me was the Dairy King as Vlad had shown us in the portrait. I listened as he explained all that he had seen waving his ice cream specter around dramatically. When he asked me to follow to help Danny I nodded and let him turn me intangible to take me to the lab quickly.

_**Danny**_

I squawked in surprise when the Dairy King appeared in front of me and proclaimed that he had brought help. Alondra came into view next to him seeming amused.

"Nacho cheese," she smiled, "a classic."

"A very good joke," the Dairy King nodded happily, "if I do say so myself."

She then walked over to set me free scolding me gently at having gotten into trouble. I shook my head and whined that it wasn't my fault. She gave me a look and set me free at last. I felt so much better.

**_Alondra_**

After the Dairy King stated that he wouldn't help fight Vlad, I told Alondra to stay put and flew off to face Vlad.

I snorted at the thought of staying here while others were in danger. I looked over to the Dairy King as he was adjusting his cheese crown.

"Do you mind giving me a lift?" I asked.

He seemed to hesitate before nodding and taking me to a hall just outside from a room from which I could hear shouts and loud bangs. I clipped on my cloak and sunk into the shadows reminiscing on a childhood with Raven for a moment. As I made my way in through the shadows I made sure to check on Jazz's safety and to keep anything from getting into the room she was occupying. I then turned back to the situation at hand to see the RV barreling through the room towards Vlad. I noticed the three vultures and the three ectopusses creeping in and moved quickly. I made sure no one was looking before picking them all off one by one and opening a small portal to shove them through. It wasn't that hard to grab it mostly consisted of tugging on tentacles and tail feathers. It was quite disturbing.

_**Jazz**_

I liked Alondra. She was smart, nice, and seemed to help Danny a lot. While Danny was upfront cheering up dad I decided to try to bond with her. She was back to reading the same book she had finished earlier. I had no idea why she was rereading it but decided to try to bring up a conversation on it. I looked at the cover only to realize that I couldn't understand it.

"Um," I began as to get her attention, "what're you reading?"

"Just looking for some information," she said glancing at me, "to help a friend."

"What language is that," I asked as Danny walked back in.

"Latin," she answered marking her page.

"Latin," I squealed in amazement startling Danny, "you know how to read Latin!"

"Yeah," she mumbled seeming embarrassed, "I had a lot of time to learn."

I nodded and decided that I really did like her.

**_Author's Notes: I own nothing except my OC. Did anyone notice my Teen Titans reference. Just so you know their dimension will be a important part of the story._**


	6. The Help

_**Author's Notes: I sit here in my Harry Potter cloak wondering if anyone's actually enjoying this and also what house they'd be in. I also want to know if anyone caught my Harry Potter reference. I know that this chapter is random as it doesn't even reference an episode but it is important as it will help Alondra participate in crime fighting with her powers. I'm telling you now the next three chapters will be mostly like this one. I would not skip them though as there are appearances by Crowley (Supernatural) and Loki (mythology/Marvel)**_

Alondra took careful steps, her cloak swishing near the floor though not touching it. She crouched behind a rock on the piece of glowing green land she'd chosen. She had traveled to the Ghost Zone without the intention of visiting Poindexter this time. When she had heard of this new ghost Danny had encountered she had been intrigued. Apparently she fed off the misery of others, kind of like a succubus for misery ... or a dementor. It gave her youth though so more like a succubus feeding off of a form of energy. Maybe the ghost of one which is interesting as a succubus would've gone to Purgatory.

Many of the ghosts were gathered together on another piece of land. They all seemed to be enemies of Danny. Poindexter actually seemed to be a part of it and that worried her. Skulker, the Lunch Lady ghost, the Box Ghost, and others were there. This was concerning. A woman in a fashionable suit with red hair up in spikes like devil horns stood before them all.

She had wicked green eyes and she was furious. A small man stood next to her looking weary. Spectra.

"That halfa," she hissed, "has to go."

The others all murmured in agreement. Alondra wanted to trust that Poindexter wasn't serious.

"But how," the Box Ghost hollered, "I have tried everything and yet he still succeeds in evading my boxes."

Everyone ignored him.

"We could use a pressure point," Skulker spoke up, "to take him down. We just need to find out what it is."

"Oh," the Lunch Lady grinned, "loved ones are always the biggest pressure points."

"That red haired girl seemed to be important," Spectra proposed, "we could use her."

Alondra chewed on her lip worriedly.

"No," Poindexter spoke for the first time in the conversation.

"And why not," Spectra snarled.

"In my brief time in the mirror and his body," he began to explain, "I met the people most important to him. She's his sister so she would be too close to him. It would be difficult to get to her. The same goes for his parents who also happen to be ghost hunters, lousy ones yes but nonetheless, and could be a danger. This just leaves his friends. Sam and Tucker."

"That's not all of them," a shrill voice cut through the murmurs of the excited ghosts, "there was another one. I don't remember her name, but you seemed smitten with her. You both did actually." Poindexter paled even more than a natural ghost and Alondra who had been concerned before was now having ready to run to a different dimension.

The ghosts turned to him. His eyes widened as Spectra began to stride toward him her heels clacking all the way. He began to back away but was stopped by Skulker.

"A possible romantic interest," she questioned him, "that you chose not to tell us about."

"Well she isn't the only one," he reasoned with her, "there's also Paulina and Sam to think about."

This seemed to calm her down although she still kept narrowed eyes on him.

"Then how about that caped girl you're always with," another voice asked coming from the same direction as the girl's, that Alondra had figured out to be Poindexter's high school, "maybe she could help. Like a um...mercenary. Yeah like that."

Poindexter glared at the greaser and Alondra tried to find a way to do damage control.

"This _mercenary_," Skulker sneered pressing his weapon against Poindexter's back, "have a name we could call her by? And how could she help?"

Poindexter licked his lips hesitating before coming to a decision.

"Can't give you a name," he began, "we could call her… Aurora," he nodded at this, "short for aurora borealis, the northern lights, because although she is part of the darkness she stands out in her uniqueness and beauty. She strays from it as much as she can. And those who see her are few and lucky," he sighs dreamily. Alondra scoffs at such a description of herself and rolls her eyes when a greaser yells ,'"Nerd," which Poindexter ignores.

"How can she help," Skulker repeated harshly.

"She can leave and return to the Ghost Zone as she pleases," he yelped as he was shoved into a circle of curious ghosts, "and she can sink into shadows, fly, and seems to have an extraordinary amount of strength. That's all I know of her powers."

"Where could we find her," Spectra demanded.

"You can't," he raised his chin defiantly making his glasses shift, "and besides even if you could you wouldn't be able to do much. She can't talk in this place she needs to be out there. And she'd need a body. When we communicate she uses a notepad to talk." The lie rolled easily off his tongue she had already told him of her plan telepathically. If they did this right she have the chance to fight crime in this dimension.

"Ask for her," the Lunch Lady told him, "and you can communicate for us."

They all nodded in agreement but Poindexter refused.

"You would find it wise to agree," the short man next to Spectra spoke up for the first time morphing into something bigger and looming over him.

"Listen to Bertrand boy," Spectra smirked as they all began to move closer menacingly. Alondra sunk into the shadows and rose back up in front of Bertrand her eyes glowing gray in an eerie fashion. This was all that could be seen of her face. He startled and morphed back into the short man eyes wide. They all jumped back and she turned around to yank Poindexter up. He winced and she silently apologized.

She turned to the others making the eerie glow surrounding her dull a bit. She made a notepad and pen appear. And scribbled quickly.

"_Well?"_

"If we were to provide you with a body," Skulker answered, "would you help us?"

"_I don't necessarily need one. I have a physical form, but I need it to be able to talk. Which I've never found much use for."_

"The ghost boy," the Lunch Lady shrieked, "is a threat to us all! He's a rotten boy! Cookie?"

"_No thank you," _Alondra ignored the Lunch Lady's violent outburst following her refusal, "_and although he may be a threat to you I'm perfectly fine"_

"You must have a price," Skulker coaxed, "whatever it is we'll pay it. If only to weaken the brat so that I may take my prize."

"_That's creepy, but it does sound like it could be entertaining… deal. All I need is the body. I don't need to talk but possessing a body will make him doubt his ability to save others. I want… the one that Poindexter is 'smitten' with. She's weak and so you won't be able to mess it up. Have it done soon. If you fail I'll possess the body without your help and make sure you don't get your prize. Understood?"_

"Yes," Skulker growled.

With that Alondra disappeared into her room trying not to think about how she was now a ghost in two dimensions.

_**Danny**_

I groaned as my ghost sense went off. Sam and Tucker quickly covered me as I changed into my ghost form. I shot up into the sky to see Skulker smirking at me. He was holding a familiar mirror in his hands and I felt myself starting to panic as Poindexter appeared in the glass looking unnervingly gleeful.

"Where did you get that," I demanded.

"From the room of a friend of yours," Skulker sneered.

"Now now," Poindexter interrupted, "lets not lie. She dislikes when you lie for malevolence. She was the one that acquired it after all," he looked at me pointedly now, " from an empty room so no one was hurt. Skulker has to pass that part all on his own."

Skulker grumbled, "Who cares. We should get moving anyway."

I stopped him before he could go.

"Who got the mirror for you," I asked him powering up a ghost ray to intimidate Skulker.

"Aurora," Poindexter answered happily.

"Who," I snapped.

"Aurora," he repeated rolling his eyes, "as in aurora borealis."

He then went off on explaining the name.

"So you don't know her real name," I questioned him, "and yet you trust her?"

"Oh I know her real name," he replied, "I'm just not telling you."

I growled and could feel Sam and Tucker's worried stares. Skulker suddenly shot by me. I huffed and quickly grabbed Sam and Tucker turning invisible before following. He was heading towards the park. I passed crowds of screeching people in my pursuit but paid them no mind. I had a bad feeling about this.

I quickly retold the conversation to Sam and Tucker and they agreed that it was rather ominous.

"What other part," Tucker worried, "do you think he was talking about? It kind of sounds like 'finishing the job to me. And why get the mirror?"

"Maybe they need Poindexter's help," Sam proposed.

I kept my eyes on my target and dove down when he began to slow to gently drop the two down before continuing. I saw them continue to run, following me. My eyes widened when my suspicions were confirmed as I saw a familiar figure sitting on the bank of a water fountain reading. People milled around joyfully and it only stopped when they caught sight of Skulker. They all immediately began to stampede out of the area. I tried to fly faster and I saw Sam and Tucker quicken their pace. Alondra's eyes widened when she looked up, she closed her book and began to leave as well. I felt hope that she could make it out for a minute. Until a child fell and wailed for help as their mother had been swept away in the crowd. I pleaded that she'd keep moving and let me deal with it but I knew it wouldn't happen, she helped the child stand up and pushed it with the crowd telling them to go on… right before Skulker snatched her up. I skidded to a halt midair and stared up in horror as he gripped her arm bruisingly tight. Poindexter greeted her excitedly and Skulker looked down at me smugly.

"Danny," Tucker asked from below not bothering to finish. I knew he was asking what I was going to do and I had no idea how to answer him.

"Now," Skulker snarled, "you seem to be stuck. Attack me she gets hurts, make me rocket away she comes with, and if you do anything to irk me well what's stopping me from hurling her to the Earth before you can even scream."

"Don't," I pleaded.

Just as he was about to respond a flurry of black slammed into Alondra making Skulker lose his grip. Sam gasped and I quickly moved to catch her, but Skulker grabbed her first. It surprised me when he lowered her to the ground.

"Aurora," Poindexter whispered hopefully and I felt a wave of dread wash over me.

"No," Tucker whispered the fear clear in his voice.

There was an exasperated sigh, "I never agreed to that name," she rolled her shoulders and lolled her head towards Skulker, "Skulker ease up a little next time this is my body now after all."

Poindexter laughed happily and Skulker backed off to give her room.

"That's not possible," Sam yelled.

She looked up at us and I felt sick to see the eerie gray glow in her eyes.

"It really is," she shrugged casually, "but you can believe whatever you want. It doesn't change anything."

She grabbed the mirror from Skulker making him startle.

"Why did she keep that," Tucker breathed.

"Because she's smarter than all of you," Skulker responded turning towards us, "you have no idea what destroying a ghost portal like this could do. No one does."

"It would open up a big wormhole that would suck anything in its range into the Ghost Zone," Aurora stated matter of factly.

Everyone turned towards her. Skulker stepped even further back when he saw she was holding a Fenton Thermos. I looked down in shock to see that she had at some point taken it.

"I'm afraid I no longer have use for you," she said flipping the cap off and sending him back to the Ghost Zone.

Poindexter cackled as Skulker roared in fury before his departure and Aurora put the mirror to the side.

"Now who wants to listen to my proposition," she said clapping her hands together.

_**Jazz**_

My parents and I arrived to the park quickly. They had rushed out the door once they had heard of a possible ghost attack. I had followed in worry for Danny. Once we got there I instantly knew something was wrong. Danny, Sam, and Tucker stood stiffly across from Alondra who seemed way more comfortable than anyone else.

"Invisobill," Dad shouted loading up his ectogun, "your reign of terror is over! Leave the children alone."

"Dad wait," I pleaded jumping in front of my parents, "something's not right!"

Danny seemed to have ignored us and was calling up a ghost ray aiming at Alondra. She smiled at him calmly. Sam and Tucker both gasped.

"Oh I know you wouldn't do that," she said, "I could leave the body just as it's about to hit her and then what would happen?"

Mom lowered her gun and glanced at Sam and Tucker. They ran over.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," Sam exclaimed looking horrified, "you have to help!"

"A ghost is possessing her," Tucker continued, "and the other ghost can't fight her while she's in Alondra's body. She could get hurt."

Alondra or the ghost possessing her rolled her eyes. She grabbed the mirror next to her.

"You have 30 minutes," she stated putting her hand on the glass, "after the time is up you have to go back."

I gasped as a figure suddenly emerged like smoke from the glass. He was slightly tinged like an old black and white photo. He had glasses and a really dorky hairstyle and was wearing suspenders.

"Sidney Poindexter," the other ghost snapped at him, "never ever scare me like that again."

"Oh calm down," he rolled his eyes, "I had it all under control, Aurora. By the way really channeling _her _with your attitude there huh?"

She sighed before turning back to us as Poindexter lazily floated in the air. I wondered who this _her_was.

"Okay," she began, "so the proposition."

"We don't want to hear anything from you," Danny snarled.

"I'm not trying to hurt anyone," she calmly replied, "I want to help you. I think that what you're doing is right and I'd like to help in all I can. Like when battles get too difficult. I just want you to agree to let me use this body whenever I absolutely need to communicate."

"No," he said voice clipped.

"Look," she said exasperation seeping into her voice, "I'll leave the body alone if I don't need it. She'd be safe, you'd have help, and I wouldn't be bored out of my mind."

I could see my parents itching to shoot at something but holding back in fear of hurting Alondra.

"It's a good deal," Poindexter spoke up coming to stand next to her making all three of the friends stiffen.

Aurora nodded excitedly.

"I'd finally get to do something," she grinned, " no more hiding in the shadows and just standing on the sidelines while all this stuff is happening."

She waved her hands vaguely at the last part.

"Get out of her," my mother growled startling us all, "right now!"

"Figures," she sighed, "I'm too much even for ghost hunters," she looked thoughtful for a second before smiling sadly, " I have a friend who's a hunter. I call him big brother. I really want to visit him soon, but I know I'll just cause trouble." Poindexter looked concerned for a second before reaching for her. At that she straightened up and smiled happily and the speed in which she could fake a smile tugged on my heart.

"I'll leave as soon as you agree," she said, "even if you don't this is more of a warning than anything."

"No," Danny repeated stubbornly.

"Oh well," she shrugged, "doesn't matter," she did a two finger salute, "see you later."

She glanced at Poindexter who quickly put a hand on the glass and went back in. Then a cloaked figure shot out of Alondra and hurriedly picked up the mirror before flying off. Danny hurried after it as we all rushed to Alondra's side. She was slumped on the ground and looked dazed.

"Well then," she sighed, "that's over with. I'm going home to drink some tea."

She walked over to pick up her book, nodded at us, and walked away. Making us worry for her state of mind.

Months passed and we all worried for Alondra, but nothing ever happened and so we let ourselves relax.


	7. Shades of Gray

**_Author's Notes: I own nothing except my OC. I'm not positive the Harry Potter spell Alondra uses is right so correct me if I'm wrong._**

Cujo and Danny were playing together in Danny's basement as Cujo refused to leave. Sam, Tucker, and Alondra came bounding down the stairs. Sam and Tucker made there way over to Danny while Alondra seemed to have frozen in place by the door.

Danny chuckled, "What's the matter afraid of dogs?" Alondra shook her head and walked over shakily to the dog reaching out her hand. The dog walked over and licked it gently and she gasped making a small choking sound and falling to her knees to hug him.

Alondra had been worried at first when she'd seen the ghost dog. Although in this ghost form he looked like a normal dog she could see underneath this skin. She'd feared for a moment that they'd found her, but when he'd reacted so kindly those fears had been put to rest. She felt foolish for doubting him as she now realized he'd never hurt her and neither would his pack. Even if the hellhounds, the type of dog he actually was, wanted to harm her they would never dare disobey the King of the Crossroads. She suddenly missed him gravely although she hated his home she had made friends with him and some others.

She realized that the trio was looking at her and pulled away slightly to look the dog in the eyes. She recognized him as she'd memorized all of the hellhounds quickly and enjoyed spending time with them even though there job was rather grizzly.

"Cujo," she breathed. She was curious as to why the leader of the pack hadn't been sent. Usually when the King of the Crossroads wanted to send a message he sent the leader also know as his personal hellhound. Although they all belonged to him he let the other crossroad demons use the others for deals.

"Yeah," Danny said slowly as Tucker and Sam looked on worriedly, "that's what I named him."

Alondra looked at them finally and shook her head excitedly, "No you don't understand," she jumped up suddenly and scooped the dog into her arms nuzzling him and having him nuzzle back, "this is Cujo one of my uncle's dogs."

All three looked surprised.

_Uncle huh? __Shut up Eva! __Wow and now you're using my real name too what a day! __It's is not your real name I gave it to you because I needed to call you something. __Whatever._

"Oh you poor boy," Alondra cooed, "I've missed you so much."

"Your uncle," Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

Alondra nodded still hugging the dog who seemed content in her arms, "Uncle Crowley, well he's not my real uncle but he helps me out a lot when I go um… down under," she smiled satisfied with this small lie, "and so he demands I call him uncle."

"Guys can I have a minute," Alondra asked softly not taking her eyes off the dog.

"Uh sure," Sam agreed hesitantly. As Tucker and Danny mumbled to each other about not knowing that she'd been to Australia.

As soon as the three had made their way upstairs Alondra turned toward Cujo and started to chant in Latin. She grinned when a voice with a english accent answered her chanting bringing it to halt.

"Well it's about damn time," the voice drawled, " sorry should I say dang. Are your fragile innocent ears being corrupted."

Alondra frowned at the sarcasm although one corner of her lip twitched in amusement. She looked to the left side of Cujo and ran over to hug the man in the dapper suit. She then quickly pulled out a black wand with a design of vines wrapping around it and meeting at the top where a rose was engraved..

She pointed at the door, "Silencio!"

The spell worked with a flash of light and she knew no one outside could hear inside the room.

The man rolled his eyes sighing, "You know you don't have to do that and I'll never know why you insist upon it."

Alondra scowled at him, "What's got your kilt in a twist?"

He scoffed but she could see the flash of concern in his eyes, "Really channeling Eva there huh?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that," she scowled once more.

"Why has anyone else told you this," he snapped.

She flinched realizing what this was about. Looking down she sighed, " I'm not leaving and I'm not going to tell them about my powers," she gave him a moment to calm down," besides I'm not channeling Eva. I mean she's already a part of me you know it's more like I'm not completely holding back," she paused for a moment feeling nervous as she knew what she said next would probably upset him, "I know you don't like humans or how they treat me sometimes," he scoffed and she continued, "but you know that it doesn't matter where I go. I'll always be different and that'll always get me in trouble."

The man groaned, "Ugh you're getting all mopey again. Fine lets change the subject from these brainless creatures who keeped you caged."

"I guess I'm following in my siblings footsteps," she laughed mirthlessly, "I least I can connect to one of them in some way."

"Now listen to me Alondra," he said his voice dead serious, "you are nothing like your brother. Or any of your family."

She smiled though it didn't reach her eyes, "Isn't that kind of the problem?"

"So what's going on," she asked looking away for a second to gain control, "how're you all doing Uncle Crowley?"

He sighed dramatically before making two chairs and a table appear along with some tea. He also gave a bloody slab of meat to dog in thanks for the good job of notifying Alondra to summon him as he currently had no other way of contacting her. He then went on to tell her of all that had happened since her latest escape a couple weeks prior. He talked about Death, the Grim Reaper, and himself and the hellhounds. He complained about the "idiotic demons who were practically slipping in their own drool as they mindlessly followed orders to help set their 'creator' free" and about how messy it was there in general. Making sure all the while to distract her from the blood. When they were down Alondra hugged him tight and told him to say hi to everyone and he told her he'd see her soon because they both knew she couldn't stay out for too long. When her friends came back down it seemed as if only minutes had passed and Cujo was waiting by her to say goodbye.


	8. Fanning the Flames

_**Author's Notes: I own nothing except my OC. Loki and Crowley are in this chapter and hurray for teen Loki who is sweet and comforting but still sassy as ever. The chapter after this will involve Howard from the Avenger's dimension but I don't think there will be anymore cameo's after that. Sorry if you think I'm making Sam too mean but I think that most people would react like this if they thought their sister was bringing on death and destruction.  
**_

_**Danny**_

I panicked as I saw Alondra walk onto the stage where Ember was to, put it lightly, kicking my ass. Not only was she in danger but I also still had a small portion of the love spell working on me and seeing as we kind of had a thing I didn't want to hurt her feelings. Then I noticed the eerie glow to her and it seemed that I wasn't the only one as Sam and Tucker both seemed angry.

"Ember," Aurora called, "leave him alone."

Ember's eyes widened and she turned around. She seemed to pause for a moment and locked eyes with Aurora as they seemed to have a silent conversation.

"Nice new digs," Ember smirked.

"Thanks," Aurora drawled, "I was just waiting for your approval."

A flash of hurt passed Ember's face before something seemed to dawn on her, "Hey you okay," she asked moving tentatively backwards.

"I'm fine," Aurora growled startling us both.

She touched her forehead as if to get rid of a dizzy spell, "I'm sorry," she said looking up, "I guess I'm kind of not."

Ember nodded and gave a tight lipped smile, "So why are you crashing my party?"

"Because your taking away their free will Em," she said softly, "can't you see that? You're all about the rock and roll lifestyle but you're taking away everything that it stands for." Her arm moved over the crowd in a sweeping motion and Ember looked over at the crowd where every single person had glazed eyes.

"What that guy did to you was cruel," Aurora said softly, "but these people don't have to suffer for it."

Ember's face twisted into an ugly scowl and she screeched, "Shut up!"

She lunged at Aurora and Aurora let her they both went tumbling to the ground.

"Amber," Aurora whispered, "I think you're the one who needs to remember the day you became _**Ember**_ and left that all behind. You're better than this Em."

Ember lunged again but this time she hugged Aurora and gave her a watery smile.

"Okay but I still need to finish my job here."

Aurora groaned and stood up. She walked off stage taking a microphone to Tucker and I suddenly remembered how to move. I started to step towards them worrying for the safety of my friends. She flapped her hand dismissively at me.

"Tucker can you please go on stage and sing," she asked.

He blinked at her surprised. She smiled and looked so much like Alondra that he seemed to relax, "I think your voice is wonderful and if anyone can break them out of this daze it's you." Tucker grinned smugly and went onto the stage to sing. The horribly off-key sound seemed to break the spell and soon everyone was booing Ember whose hair had burnt out. I quickly ran over with the Fenton Thermos and forced her back into the ghost portal. Aurora waved goodbye and Alondra's body slumped as a flurry of black shot out of it.

I picked her up and motioned for Tucker and Sam to follow me backstage away from the mayhem of the crowd. I set her down gently and her eyes shot open. She jumped up and started to walk towards the door without a glance at us.

_**Alondra**_

Danny yelled for me to wait and I kept on walking. My vision was blurring and I felt sick to my stomach. I managed to pull myself together long enough to help Danny but now I had to get out of there.

"Alondra hold on," Danny shouted almost tripping over himself now that he had powered down.

"I have to go," I called back not turning around. I could hear all three following me trying to catch up.

"Alondra he was under a spell," Sam informed me, "it didn't mean anything stop running."

_It's all you ever do._

I had no idea what Sam was talking about but I didn't want to turn back to find out.

Suddenly Sam latched her hand onto my arm roughly, "Alondra you will stop with the dramatics right now," she commanded, "there is nothing going on between Danny and I."

"Is that what you think this is about," a voice with a British accent asked.

"You think her so petty," another voice also with an English accent asked.

The three teens stopped in their tracks at the two strangers who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Guys it's fine," Alondra told them, "I'm fine we're all dandy can I go now." The first one to speak stepped up to her gently pulling her away from the trio and hugging her.

"Okay come on I'll make us some tea and we can talk," he whispered.

"Wait," Sam commanded hesitating at the twin glares from both strangers, "what's going on? What happened?"

The older of the two opened his mouth slightly but got cut off by Alondra.

"Uncle Crowley," she chided, "be nice… please?"

He sagged and gave them all a dark look to which the British teen snickered.

"Gotta tell you love if you weren't hurting that wouldn't have worked so don't count on it in the future."

"Oh please all she has do is frown and you'll get her the crown jewels," the British teen said green eyes flashing mischievously as he smirked.

"She'd have to do even less for you to steal the whole throne and make her Queen of bloody England," he hissed back, "hell maybe the whole world."

"Loki, Crowley that's enough," she snapped, "I love you guys but I really don't think you're helping."

Crowley smirked and teased, "Really because it seems you've calmed down quite a bit." Loki smirked as well eyes flashing once again.

Alondra gasped, "You too are the most manipulative people I know… at the moment."

"Alondra," Sam interrupted looking back and forth between the three, "what happened?" She instantly regretted it as the two strangers gave her dirty looks and Alondra's face darkened.

"Howard's dead," she stated voice empty and eyes downcast.

All three friends gasped and the two Europeans stood by her as support.

"And I'd really not like to deal with it right now," she continued, "so how about I introduce you all."

They all nodded in agreement to her wishes. "Well okay Danny,Sam, Tucker this is my Uncle Crowley," she said pointing the older man who looked to be in his 20's or early 30's, "he's the one who has the dogs remember?" They all nodded.

"And this is Loki," she said turning to the British teen, "he's one of my closest friends and one of my oldest as well." Danny felt a pang of jealousy seeing them so close and the way that Loki looked at her. He wasn't the only one to notice as Crowley scoffed and muttered 'keep dreaming you Norse wash out' which caused Loki to glare. Sam noticed that his eyes really did flash with a sort of energy and her eyes widened as she realized they weren't human.

Alondra winced as she heard the front door slam. She had gotten home a few hours earlier sneaking past her parents with Crowley and Loki in tow. She had talked with them about everything that had come to pass in Howard's dimension and about the deal she's made. Neither seemed pleased about the latter and Crowley had complained about her taking her business to someone else instead of him. They'd eventually changed subjects as Alondra was getting quite sad. Loki had shown her some new tricks he'd been learning and made her a rose out of a green fire which she'd enjoyed, Crowley was wary that'd they'd start a fire before they both reminded him of where he resided.

They'd left and it had been tense as they all knew that she would have to be visiting uptop soon which was the codename for Heaven just as downunder was for Hell. She had some how managed to make Howard a resident uptop and would go visit him soon although she wasn't exactly welcome at home, through no fault of her own, and had to sneak in.

A short time after they had left Sam arrived home from having been with Danny and Tucker. They had decided to let Alondra be alone with two people who understood what was happening more than they did. Alondra knew that Sam was going to be furious it had not gone unnoticed that Sam had realized something odd was going on. Alondra took a deep breath as she heard Sam storming up the stairs.

_Ugh not only do we have to deal with going back __**there**_ _but we have to deal with her tantrums too. That's it I'm going back down. Now, it'll be quiet here for awhile but don't miss me too much._

Alondra sighed in relief as she at least now had one less problem to deal with.

"Sam? Sam! What's wrong," Alondra heard their mother ask.

She took a deep breath and hugged a pillow to her chest, this was turning out to be a really bad day. _All it takes is one bad day._ Oh yeah J then how many more tell I snap?

Alondra heard muffled voices then three pairs of feet storming upstairs. She hugged the pillow tighter.

"Alondra!"

All three of her family members barged in making her grandmother peek out of her bedroom and then look at her sympathetically before closing her door.

"Yes," Alondra sighed.

"What were those things," Sam demanded.

Anger flared inside of her and she glared at her sister making her step back.

"They are two of my closest friends," she snapped, "and you better watch it when talking about them."

"Alondra," her mother gasped as Sam seemed to gather courage and step back up to Alondra.

"What were they," she asked again.

"Loki would be easy to figure out if you brushed up on your Norse mythology."

"Alondra."

"He's a god," Alondra paused at the silence, "the Norse god of mischief, lies, and I think fire."

"And the other one," Sam asked not to be deterred by shock.

Alondra stays silent before saying, "I don't have time for this you know. It hasn't been the best of days."

"You know for someone who's supposedly heartbroken you haven't even shed a tear. The most you've done is frown and run away. Now stop avoiding the question."

"It's hard for me to cry you know."

"Alondra!"

"Well it is!"

"Okay let's forget about the serious matter of you bringing danger to this world by bringing your world into it. Just for a moment. How would it be hard to cry if one of your best friends just died?" Both parents looked stunned at this.

"I was told not to," Alondra whispered looking haunted for a moment before coming back to the present, " besides Loki and Crowley wouldn't have hurt anyone."

"How can we know that if you won't even tell us what one of them is," her father broke in.

"Wait," Sam said looking at Alondra curiously, "who told you that you couldn't cry?"

Alondra stared at them, "You have to understand that there are somethings that I can't tell you."

She stood up and pulled a backpack from under her bed. "Now, I need to start making preparations if you don't mind so please leave."


	9. Teacher of the Year

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Author's Notes: I own nothing except my OC. So this will probably be the last chapter referencing to other dimensions for now. But if you like hearing about the other worlds I'm going to start on them soon. Due to time limits and what not there will only be a few fandoms that will have actual stories however in stories where the characters travel through dimensions there will be more characters. Tomorrow I'll put a list of the fandoms I'll write for in the author's notes./span/strong/em/span/strong/p  
p id="docs-internal-guid-b6522b2e-9eff-c157-bc45-66d8260d393b" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"I silently fumed at school the next day. Danny was also upset at having failed a test today. My anger increased when I saw Alondra walking our way seeming to be distracted by notebooks and binders in her arms. They however did not seem to be from school. /span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Hey," I heard Danny say, "Alondra over here."/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Alondra looked up at us with wild eyes and nodded in acknowledgement walking over. She looked back at the load in her arms with one binder open muttering to herself./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""You okay," Tucker asked concerned as was I no matter how much I wanted to be mad at her. "Peachy," she answered absently. Tucker swallowed and started, "I know this must be hard but-" "Don't," Alondra cut him off looking up for a second to stare him down before returning to her work. "Alright then," Tucker said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""So," Danny tried to start up another conversation, "whatcha got there?"/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Alondra looked up seeming unamused "A flower catalogue," she seemed to lose some tension, "actually I would really appreciate some help. Making these preparations is stressing me out." /span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Oh okay what are you making preparations for," Tucker asked. /span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Howard's funeral," she sighed, "no one else will do it. Maria died in the car crash with him and Tony wouldn't want to this." No one dared ask who Tony was./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Well okay then," Danny said, "what do you need help with?"/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Alondra looked grateful and asked Tucker to hold the binders and gave Danny the notebooks although I know they couldn't have really been causing her much strain./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""I can't decide if I should have sunflowers or not," she said, "I mean they signify affection and it would really mean a lot since they were one of his favorite flowers. He said they reminded him of their lullaby but I mean they're sunflowers and it's a funeral. It's not exactly a sunny event."/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Maybe you could have it as like a bouquet he holds you know," Tucker offered as a solution, "I doubt many people will pay attention to it they'll probably be looking at him."/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Yeah okay. I could have some stephanotis' added in as well," she pulled a pen out of her hair and started to scribble a note down next to the sunflower./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""What's a stephanotis mean," I asked./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Good luck," she answered, "you know with whatever happens to him from here. For Maria I think I'll get a bouquet of orchids and magnolias."/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Which mean," I prompted seeing that in a strange way this was calming her down./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Well," she explained, "orchids mean delicate beauty and magnolias mean dignity. That's really all I knew about her. She wasn't around much," she continued, "and she didn't really like me. Anyway I think that I'll get some white carnations which mean remembrance and have some forget-me-nots hung around which mean remember me forever. And some cyclamen."/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""What do those mean," I asked curious as to why she hadn't given a meaning for the last one./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Goodbye," she whispered looking down. We all startled as a phone started to ring shattering the silence and causing many people to look over. Alondra sighed and handed me the binder in her hands rummaging through her bag in search of her phone. /span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Hello," she said putting the phone to her ear, "Peggy is there a problem?"/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Another voice responded sounding hesitant and frantic at the same time./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""No I haven't been told anything. What does the Colonel want now? Does he realize that I'm trying to plan a funeral which you all chose not to help with?"/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"A pause, "No Peggy, I'm not mad at you. Hey, while we're on subject has anyone gone to check up on Tony you know I can't do it. Okay thanks make sure you go as much as you can please. What did you want to tell me?"/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"This pause was longer and teachers seemed to have noticed. Mr. Lancer was coming our way seeming surprised that Alondra was disobeying a rule. I was about to interrupt her when she suddenly yelled, "What?!" Mr. Lancer flinched away as did everyone else in the hall surprised that such a small person could have such a big voice. I grew nervous as she grew angry. I'd never really seen her use her powers but I could guess that it wouldn't be pretty if she was mad./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Calm down! How am I supposed to calm down? Is the Colonel mad! He can't do any of this. It's not right! Peggy you have to help me do something!" /span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""How is it not in your power? Look Peggy you know this isn't fair okay. He can't take me off the search team-"/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /spanspan style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""He said I was emotionally unstable?! No okay no. I have gone through this twice already and that's only currently. I've gone through a lot of death and I haven't broken yet so he can't do this. Okay I may not have been completely focused on the search but I'm planning a funeral."/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"This time the pause was the longest it had been and at the end of it Alondra seemed conflicted as to cry or scream. In the end she took a deep breath and said in a rather deadly tone that I'm sure made us all shiver, "He can't stop the search for Steve. Tell him that he will regret this. Steve was a good guy and I already have one who can't have a funeral with a body."/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" She hung up the phone grabbed her stuff from us and walked off quickly. That was the last we saw of her all day. Not even when Technus attacked did she show up./span/strong/p 


	10. 13

_**Author's Notes: I own nothing except my OC. 13 is one of my favorite Danny Phantom episodes ever! Now that that's out of the way I just want to make it clear that I won't be changing much of the Danny Phantom plot so the thing with Walker is the episode Public Enemies. Ok so my list is Justice League, Teen Titans, Avengers, Sherlock, Supernatural, Tokyo Mew Mew, Shugo Chara, Once Upon a time, and Harry Potter.**_

_**Alondra**_

Danny was sulking again I noted as I sat down at the bench they were all occupying. It was nice day out so many people chose to have lunch outside. It'd been a week here since Howard's death but in his dimension it was now a year. I was still not pleased with the Colonel and was angry with how much control he has over me. But I don't want to think about it now and instead walk over to Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

"I am not bad luck," Tucker proclaims as I get closer and I wonder if I really want to know when I see Dash and his friends laughing. I gasp as a black shadow races past me and hits Tucker's hand making the spoon he was holding crash into a beehive. They buzz angrily and start to sting everyone sending people running for cover. I forget about the shadow for a moment as I put a spell so the bees wouldn't die after stinging and ran after the other three.

As school let out I couldn't help but be twitchy for one thing everyone thought it was weird that I hadn't gotten stung and for another that shadow look familiar with its glaring green eyes. Logically I knew it couldn't be the demon Greed but it still made me worry. I looked over when I heard Danny snarl and saw him watching as his sister jumped onto a motorcycle with some guy. I silently appreciated the bike but otherwise kept quiet as not to anger Danny.

"Cover me," he said as we all walked by a tree making Sam and Tucker jump to either side of it as he hid behind it. I didn't have much time to ask what was going on as Danny shot after them. Tucker and Sam shrugged before starting the journey to the movie theater.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," I blurt out making them look at me curiously, "I forgot I have to do something after school." They both nod and continue on though not without Sam sending me a suspicious look. Once I'm sure they aren't looking I make my

cloak appear and quickly put it on making sure to make myself appear a shadow with eerie gray eyes. Knowing that it would make Danny feel better that "Aurora" hadn't overshadowed me this time. I flew up into the sky and tried to sense him, finding him going towards the movie theater. I teleport there in time to see him try to trick the Shadow into the light and watch as the Shadow hesitated not willing to go into the light even such a dull one as from the projector. I figured out Danny's plan to use the light to burn the Shadow as soon as I came in and decide to help him. Grabbing onto an iron beam on the ceiling I use it to flip over and add more of an impact when I kick the Shadow sending him right into the light.

I wave at Danny who's looks a bit shocked to see me before he flies off probably to find Jazz and I sink into the shadows making my way into the shadows.

**_Sam_**

I sigh at the mess the ghost has made knowing that Tucker and I will have to pick it up. I feel someone tapping on my shoulder and turn around startled. Aurora's standing there smiling pleasantly and it creeps me out a bit just to see her teeth and eyes. The cloak shrouding everything else makes her seem a bit like the Cheshire cat. She glances around before smiling crookedly once again at Tucker and I. She waves a hand in a sweeping motion and the popcorn disappears. Tucker and I jump when we hear a popping noise turning towards the popcorn machine to see that's started on a new batch which I doubt was the guy working behind the counter by his open mouthed stare. We turn back to Aurora only to see she's gone.

_**Danny**_

I sigh stretching lazily after a good nights sleep. Sure Dash and his friends are picking on me again, I may be more like my parents than I'd like, and I may have trashed the basement by accident making my dad hate my ghost half even more but I couldn't care less. Right now on this lazy Sunday morning with a few hours left to nap before I have to get ready to hang out with my friends everything is all right. I yawn and turn to go back to sleep before shooting up again. I scream and cover myself when I see Alondra lounging on one of my bean bag chairs tossing a baseball up and down.

"Alondra," I gasp voice still rough with sleep, "what are you doing here!" I feel a bit self-conscious about morning breath before realizing that there are more important matters at hand.

"Why are you covering yourself halfa? You do realize you're wearing pajamas right," she asked raising an eyebrow.

I snarl realizing that this isn't Alondra…. not completely. Other than the eerie glow Alondra would never be so snarky sure she threw a few sarcastic comments here and there but never like this. It's the one thing I find myself disliking she always seems like she's holding back.

"What are you doing here," I demand, "were you watching me sleep?"

"No, I sensed you were waking up so I overshadowed this body and came over."

"Why?"

"First of all I got no thank you for helping with Johnny and his Shadow," she teased although I felt that if I actually thanked her she wouldn't take it well as Alondra never did, "and I came to warn you." Her expression turned serious at this.

"About what?"

"Not sure," she shrugged.

"That's helpful."

"Look all I know is that things are about to change there's a lot of excitement in the Ghost Zone right now. Walker's planning something."


	11. Public Enemies

**_Author's Notes: I own nothing except my OC. Actually important news! Remember how I said Alondra has other parts to her who are basically embodiments of her emotions or personality traits and what not. You are going to meet one next chapter she will be a villain._**

**_Alondra_**

I watch from my hiding place as Danny yelps and falls through the ceiling into the basement. I'd found the group of ghosts a few minutes ago and wondered why they were hanging around. I decided to stay put finding it all very suspicious. Of course this was confirmed now that Danny was here. I am currently "overshadowing" my body as "Aurora" and wearing my cloak this way I can communicate with Danny and no one knows about this whole situation. I see Danny rip a ghost out of Paulina and wince although she isn't always the nicest I still care for her. Instead of concerning myself with Paulina when she's clearly unharmed I jump out of my hiding spot and follow Danny's lead when Kwan tries to attack him. As Kwan's body hits the ground Danny looks up to me in shock before his gaze hardens when he sees my face from up close.

"I'm helping," I proclaim. Danny seems to have an internal battle before he looks around and comes to a decision.

"Fine," he growls, "but stay out of sight I don't need you getting her in trouble."

I nod and turn quickly on one of Walker's guards trying to attack me. I rip this ghost out as well before shoving it through a portal I make appear. I cast one last worried glance at Danny before flying off to find other victims who are being overshadowed.

_**Danny**_

I look up as Walker makes me drag his body into City Hall. Cursing the heavens when I see Aurora-no! Alondra's body shudder and fall from the sky. I want to go help but I can't not right now. Just as I feel I'm going to combust from stress Wulf comes crashing in.

Tucker, Sam, and I are searching frantically for Alondra. It's taking longer than I'd like now that I can't risk using my powers at least for today. Jazz had volunteered to help about an hour ago and I was grateful but so far nothing. I hear my Jazz over the walkie-talkie frantically calling us and sending us directions. Tucker, Sam, and I bump into each other a block away from our destination but quickly get over it and keep on running. We turn a corner and see Jazz in someone's backyard. A boy who I presume this backyard belongs to is coming out of a swimming pool soaking wet carrying something in his arms Jazz running up the pool steps to help him. Sam starts to run faster and quickly passes us. She crashes through the gate and runs to Jazz who looks extremely worried. Tucker and I share a glance before picking up speed.

_**Alondra**_

I groan trying to sit up and not panic. I am not okay with blacking out the places I end up after are usually not good. I hear whispering which should worry me as that usually means it's time for my "appointment" but I can't really worry when the voices sound concerned. I snap my eyes open startling the four faces that come into view. Immediately the gray glow around me intensifies. Danny scowls at me or Aurora as he sees it.

"You almost killed her," he snarls.

"Thanks for your concern," I mutter moving away slightly feeling claustrophobic.

"What happened," Jazz asks looking stern.

I sigh and open a portal to behind me making Sam's eyes widen. I'm probably going to get hell from her later.

"Follow me," I say standing up and backing into the portal. I can see Danny begin to protest until he sees that all three of his companions are already starting towards me.

We appear in Danny's room making him frown.

"So what do you want to know," I ask dropping myself into a bean bag and massaging my temples.

"Exactly what Jazz said," Sam tells me, "what happened?" She seems to be a bit more hostile now that she knows it's me.

"I was trying to save Danny," I laugh bitterly, "but the big bosses said that's a no-no. Walker had to do this Danny had to lose."

"What do you mean," Tucker asks me seeming to be eager to know more about me for his data I presume.

I turn my gaze on him until he starts to squirm before sighing dramatically and stretching. I turn towards Danny now.

"There are certain things in which I am not allowed to interfere in," I began to explain capturing all their attention, "I get warnings in my system but I don't know," I sigh, "I guess it was the adrenaline rush. It could also be frustration at having to obey orders after all this time. The bosses didn't like my rebelling and I got thrown out by one and ran away from the other. I still have to listen to this rule though if I don't…. well it hurts a lot."

"Like a shock to your system," Jazz mutters. I pointed to her and tapped my nose.

"Anyway," I say, "I got to go I'm good enough to leave so this body will be fine all healed up and everything." I wave bye giving the illusion of changing back although I know I'm not fooling Sam anymore.


	12. Fright Night

I shake my head in dismay when I see the Fright Knight holding up Tucker but calm when I see he does not yet have his sword. I quickly change my appearance to look like Aurora in an alley and turn invisible. I follow them into the haunted house Danny and Dash have been working on wanting to help but feeling…. off. I can't explain it but I do know that I should try to keep calm usually when there's something strange it's because one of the entities is acting up. I gasp when I see Tucker and Lancer being sent to live out their worst nightmare and unfortunately the Fright Knight seems to choose Sam as his next target. It's been ingrained in me since my creation that I must put my siblings before myself and I guess that's why I'm currently being run through with the Soul Shredder Sword.

When I wake up I'm in my room down below. Yes, I have a room which is very luxurious but it still doesn't help the fact that it's kind of like my waiting room for my next round of torture. I sigh knowing what has to be coming because even though this is literally Hell it's not what scares me. I wait for a good two minutes before I get nervous. It may not seem like long but I know Eva pretty well and she isn't patient when it comes to tormenting me. I jump when Crowley slams through the doors. I'm confused for a moment before he starts to speak.

"Alondra you have to snap out of it," he tells me frantically, "it's bad out there."

"What's going on Uncle Crowley," I ask worriedly especially with seeing him so frantic when he's normally so composed.

"No time for questions! Death and I are going to help you get back out there."

"Wha-"

"You were feeling off today right? Strange and you were guessing one of the entities is acting up?"

"Well, yeah."

"It's not one of the nice ones honey. You need to go. The fear may just be helping her escape! "

The room starts to shudder and I feel a flash of rage,hatred, and bitterness so raw that it can't be any other entity trying to escape. The others can be pretty well controlled they don't really care if they get out or not most of the time but Eva…. She needs to be kept locked up. I nod hurriedly at Crowley and feel myself panic. Sam and Danny are up there if Eva gets out and hurts them I won't ever be able to forgive myself.

_**Danny**_

Just as I'm about to put away the Fright Knight, the floor starts to rumble. Fright Knight doesn't look angry or scared though so I can assume it's not him, in fact he looks as confused as Sam and I are. Alondra's body comes back from wherever it was, unconscious on the floor but then it starts to flicker and I reach toward her. Before I can get to her though I hear laughter. It's rather ominous and even worse when the Fright Knight looks terrified.

"Danny what's happening," Sam yells across the room also looking scared. She gets her answer when a cloaked figure shoots out of Alondra's body. I immediately want to point fingers at Aurora but then I notice that this person's cloak is a dark red reminding me of blood and rage.

"Evil," the Fright Knight whispers of the cloaked figure with it's back turned to us. It confuses me how he can sound horrified and reverent at the same time.

"Close," the figure says voice smug before turning to us, "it's pronounced Eva. Now are you going to be a good little Boo or are am I going to have to make you go back in the pumpkin myself!" Her voice rose in volume the more she spoke.

"My lady," the Fright Knight actually bows and the horse follows his lead, "would it not be easier if I brought this…. bleak, dark, grim wasteland to it's fiery end for you. They would not understand what an honor it is to have you bring their demise."

"I don't get this respect in my home so I won't kill you as you're smart enough to see who exactly you're dealing with. I don't need your help however so you may leave."

She turns to Sam and I before pulling down her hood and I hear Sam gasp.

When the red hood comes off it's like looking at a copy of Alondra except she has black hair and red eyes that are the same shade as her cloak and they also make me think of blood and rage. The rose in her hair and her dress the same as her cloak and eyes. She has on black heels with straps winding up her ankle. I caught movement from the corner of my eye and saw she had a tail like every stereotypical demon or the Devil. I also noticed with growing horror that she had small horns like the one's you would wear with a Devil's costume as a head band. They started off in a dark red from the bottom and continued to get darker until the rest was black. She smirks at our shock before calling up something in her hands that looks like my ectoblasts but scarier. The energy is black and had some swirls of red pulsing in them.

"This is bigger than you fool. I suggest you run," the Fright Knight warns me before riding his horse closer to the pumpkin and stabbing his knife into it causing both horse and rider to be sucked into it. Tucker and Lancer both appear next to Sam the latter seeming to be unconscious. I walk cautiously over to the group and Eva watches my every step looking unimpressed. She calls off her energy blasts and sighs.

"I was going to raise an army and everything," she pouts, "but it's no fun when the Mistake isn't here! So I guess I'll just blow Amity Park right off the map. You've disappointed me Phantom." Although she's complaining it seems to give her joy to know that she is about to obliterate us all. I never thought it possible to do anything like it but she seems to know what she's doing. I wonder for a brief moment where Aurora is before deciding that it doesn't matter because either way I won't let her win!

"You can't," someone says and I turn to see that Alondra or well Aurora has woken up, "and you know it. You don't have the power and no one gave the order so it would be unauthorized causing you big trouble. And you've never been in trouble have you? You always follow their orders!" Aurora seems furious and I wonder what the history is here as Eva turns to glare at her.

"Silence you fool," she hisses, "you don't know what you're talking about. I could do it even if it wouldn't be as clean cut as if Grace did it. And although we may not be granted as much freedom as you we at least know what side we're on and that gives us power. We must make a choice it's black and white and I've seen what happens to you who chooses to run from these laws of nature. Of course I would never disobey!"

"I choose free will," Aurora replies cold as ice, "I am the gray area and you who is seen as merely a tool to them cannot possibly think that you are better than me. If I'm worthless and a mistake you're right there with me."

"Go ahead get mad," Eva jeers as the three of us look on at the two who are now circling each other, "it only helps me!"

Aurora's eyes flash dangerously and she lunges at her darker half grabbing her by the shoulders and throwing her into a wall. Eva smiles serenely seeming to take a breath before she blasts Aurora with a bolt of dark energy sending her flying through a window.

Eva quickly flies after her and I move us all towards the back of the room. She grins showing all her teeth and turns towards us only to be tackled by Aurora. The two keep scratching, punching, and kicking each other. Slamming into and in some cases through furniture. Aurora smashes Eva's head into the ground reaching for the necklace around her neck making it turn into a ruby shaped like a pitchfork. Eva starts to kick at Aurora frantically.

"With such a rushed escape," Aurora says, "you ensured an easy capture."

Eva growls one last time before she is captured in the necklace with a flash of light. Aurora is breathing heavily as she stands up and it sounds wheezy. She waves a hand and the damage to the house is fixed.

"Are you okay," I ask with wide eyes horrified at how bloody she looks. If Aurora is hurt then Alondra must be torn to shreds. Sam is shaking and Tucker is covering his face with his hands.

"I'm fine," she waves a hand dismissively, "just a broken rib, punctured lung, and some fatal head trauma. Oh some other broken bones as well."

"I don't see how that's fine," Sam shrieks.

Aurora winced, "Oh my please don't shout I have a massive headache."

"I seriously think that's the least of your problems," Tucker breathed.

"Eh, I'll be fine in a bit. Eva won't be able to report to anyone she'll be stuck in here for a few months," she gestures to the necklace before continuing, "but seriously don't worry I heal quickly see my injuries are gone." I notice that she's right except for some blood stains it's all gone even her breathing sounds normal.

"Just be glad," she chuckles, "we weren't at full power." Tucker shivers and Aurora smirks before shooting out of Alondra and flying off before the body can crumple to the ground.


	13. Lucky in Love

_**Author's Notes: I own nothing except my OCs. I'm really sorry I've taken so long to update. I'm going to try to post three chapters today.**_

_**Sam**_

I barge into Alondra's room and pause when I see a bunch of feathers on the floor before going back to the matter at hand.

"What is your malfunction," I exclaim, "I let you keep up this charade so you could help us. I left you alone when I discovered that Aurora isn't real but this! This has gotten out of hand. You almost got yourself and everyone else seriously hurt."

"I know," she sighs although she doesn't seem to be all here. She seems distant and she seems to be looking right past me.

"What was that," I ask still shaken from the memory of earlier, "the Fright Knight was scared of that _thing_. You can't actually expect me to let it go right. So tell me what that was!"

"I can't!"

I jumped back startled by her voice raising and I shivered realizing that when angry she sounded like the red eyed shedevil.

"I just can't," she said covering her face voice shaking, "please just leave."

I back out of the room more concerned than angry now.

**_Danny_**

I stared in disbelief as Paulina and Johnny bickered. I felt sick at the fact that Paulina was possessed.

"You know what," Johnny shouted looking frustrated, "keep her but know this! You steal mine I steal yours!" He rode away quickly and I was confused for a moment before a cold feeling set in my gut and I shot after him. Kitty followed close behind and I could only assume it was to see what Johnny was going to do. He seemed to be searching for something or someone. He took a left and started to head for the library where I can see Alondra waving at a security guard. Johnny picks up speed and grabs her by the waist as he passes her. The guard watches in horror as Johnny comes to a screeching halt sideways to smirk at me. The Shadow turns up while Alondra struggles to get out of Johnny's grip and he's presses a button on his motorcycle handlebar making a portal appear much to my horror. I'm about to tackle Johnny when I see a figure shoot out of the portal and into Alondra. Her whole demeanor suddenly changes and she gives Johnny a sharp elbow to the ribs making him double over groaning. She jumps off the bike elegantly and Johnny almost tips over.

"Shadow attack," he moans still clutching at his stomach.

I slam into Johnny sending him flying and dodge a blow from a possessed Paulina. Apparently Kitty seems to have had a change of heart after seeing Johnny injured. I see Aurora easily dodging the Shadow's attacks and backing up towards a street lamp. She smiles excitedly just on the edge of the pool of light coming from the street lamp and I notice Kitty and Johnny have stopped to watch too.

"Oh I've been waiting to do this," she giggles before her body turns like the Shadow although still looking like Alondra and sinks into the ground. The Shadow looks surprised before it growls and sinks into the ground to chase her. Aurora and the Shadow keep popping up in different places constantly and all three of us try to keep up whipping our heads in all kinds of directions. Finally Aurora pops up next to the security guard who is now unconscious and the Shadow screeches at her taunting lunging for her. She puts up her hand and closes her eyes a ball of multicolored energy appearing in her hand and getting so bright that it makes us all squint as if looking at the Sun. Although I can no longer see the two I can hear the Shadow screaming. When the light faded the Shadow was gone and Aurora began to take off I assume to take Alondra to safety.

"You were supposed to help us," Johnny yelled and I felt sick once again when I saw the possessed Paulina nod. I couldn't help but feel betrayed. After the Halloween incident I'd kind of grown to trust Aurora and consider her an ally if not a friend. But Johnny and Kitty were implying a big betrayal here. Aurora froze midair and glanced at me before turning back to the ghost couple. She flew right through Kitty pushing her out of Paulina who I grabbed so she wouldn't fall to the ground. Kitty struggled and seeing her red eyes caused me to shiver although they looked nothing like the evil thing I'd seen on Halloween. Johnny was about to attack when a portal appeared next to her and she threw a screeching Kitty in before doing the same with Johnny and his bike.

She landed on the ground then and licked her licks nervously, "I'm going to take Paulina home. Then I'll contact you so that I can explain."

I swallowed and nodded sharply pushing Paulina to her.

An hour later I got a call from Sam and she told me to meet at her house. When I got there Tucker was also waiting by the door and we shared nervous glances. Sam answered the door looking shifty eyed and leading us to the basement where Jazz and Aurora were waiting.

"What's my sister doing here," I growled feeling protective now that I knew that Aurora wasn't being completely honest. I relented a bit when Aurora hugged herself.

"I thought she should also know," she whispered pacing back and forth across the floor.

"What happened," Sam asked looking between the two of us.

"Aurora's lying to us," I snapped.

"No I'm not," she cried out dropping onto an armchair. Jazz gave me a sharp look before sitting next to her. To be honest I felt terrible partly because I hurt her feelings and partly because it was Alondra's face that looked hurt.

"Okay lets start from the beginning," Tucker offered. Aurora shook her head and laughed sadly.

"I won't tell you the beginning of everything but I will tell you about the Ghost Zone thing," she replied.

"That's good so far," I sighed running a hand through my hair, "now tell us why Johnny said you were supposed to be helping them."

"Well," she began, "I was looking for Spectra because her powers had peaked my interest. She reminded me of another supernatural creature and I wanted to investigate. I found her as well as all the other ghosts you've fought having some sort of meeting. This made me even more curious especially when I saw Poindexter in the crowd. He's a friend and never really leaves the high school even though I've given him the ability to do so. Anyway I heard them talking about finding a way to destroy you. One of the students from Poindexter's school mentioned me. So I quickly came up with a plan and told him it telepathically. See I can't talk in my normal form, I can only speak with a human body and I made a deal with Skulker if he got me a body I would catch you. Of course I wasn't going to do it I like the mortal plane. You have food and amusement parks and flowers! The only place you can get flowers in the Ghost Zone will probably end with eternal damnation. I tricked them into thinking I would though and now that they've realized what I've done they aren't too happy."

I nodded sighing again and I believed her. I didn't want to but I did and from the looks on my friends and sister's faces I wasn't the only one. She turned to Sam and whispered her name when they made eye contact they seemed to have a silent conversation. Sam sighed and closed her eyes before turning to all of us.

"We thought that it'd be a good idea to have a base in which we can contact her," she started looking worried, "I thought we should have it in Alondra's room. I trust her and I've been a bit harsh on her lately but then earlier she told me something very important and I realized she didn't deserve it. So I'm going to trust in her completely." She finished with a huff of breath.

"Okayyyyyyyyyyy," Tucker said drawing the word out and looking confused.

"Wow I don't even know where she lives and now I'm going to see her room," Jazz laughed easing some of the tension, "exciting. So where do we have to go its not far is it?"

Sam and Aurora shared a look before the world suddenly shifted and we were in a bedroom with soft gray walls. Aurora waved and shot out through a window by the bed. This time Alondra didn't crumple instead she tugged at her dress nervously as Sam started toward the door. I was confused before she opened it and Jazz, Tucker, and I craned our necks to see outside. I was even more confused when I saw Sam's door just down the hall and I could see Jazz and Tucker felt the same.

"In case you guys haven't figured it out yet," Sam spoke up seeming to having gained confidence before walking over to Alondra, "meet my little sister."

"Surprise," Alondra said smiling awkwardly and doing jazz hands before she cleared her throat, "but I'm only younger by a few months."

I felt my eyes widen and saw Tucker's jaw drop.


	14. Let Me Tell You Everything

**_Author's Notes: I own nothing except my OCs. I realized that maybe not everyone will want to read other stories to find out what happened to Alondra in the past. I struggled with this because I didn't want to give too much away so that it won't be repeating if you do read the other stories. Sorry for the wait. Also I got most of my story from Supernatural. Including the title it's a quote from the episode The Man Who Would Be King. _**

_**Danny**_

Today was an incredibly awful day and I now have a massive headache. Sam and Tucker walk in front of me on the sidewalk as we make our way to Sam's house. Vlad really is a thorn in my side and also incredibly creepy. He's such a fruit loop and definitely needs a cat. Last time I'd told Alondra that she'd simply stated that I should not think so little of cats. I wasn't sure whether to be annoyed by the statement or amused. In the end I'd found it endearing especially when she helped a cat out of a tree the same week.

"Hey Sam," Tucker said sounding hesitant and I was brought back to the present, "do you think maybe we could hang out with Alondra today too?"

Sam stopped walking and she looked conflicted before sighing.

"Yeah we can. To be honest I'd feel kind of bad if we didn't."

When we got to her house she led us up the stairs without a glance at her parents. She turned right. She knocked on the door and asked if we could come in.

"Um," Alondra said voice muffled from the other side of the room, "hold on a sec."

I heard her shuffling around and then after a moment I heard a thunk and Alondra muttering. She opened the door and waved us in. Sam gave her a look on the way in and Alondra looked away guiltily. Lots of their interactions confuse me.

"So what's up," Tucker said awkwardly standing in the middle of the room. Alondra sighed and threw herself on her bed. Sam cleared her throat before turning to us.

"Look," she sighed looking tired, "Alondra and I discussed it last night and well I decided it would be best to tell you the whole truth. Alondra's still on the fence and I admit you can get hurt by knowing this but if you don't you won't be safe." Alondra groaned from where she was now hiding under the covers.

"I can handle it," she protested voice muffled. Tucker patted her covered head.

"Well we haven't been completely honest with you," Sam said after sending Alondra a look, "actually I think Alondra should tell you." Alondra sighed dramatically and rolled off the bed.

"Fine but Jazz has to be here too," she said firmly.

Half an hour later Jazz arrived smelling of outside and slightly out of breath.

"This is the second time that I've be summoned here," Jazz said looking at us curiously, "what's going on?"

"Okay don't hate me," Alondra said taking a deep breath, "but I've been lying to you-"

"Again," I said surprised with how bitter I sounded. My friends looked at me unimpressed.

"I only did it because I had to," she snapped.

I motioned for her to continue.

"I'm not sure how to say this," Alondra said looking around the room and avoiding eye contact.

"Show them," Sam demanded giving her a stern look.

Alondra rolled her eyes and turned to a bookcase. She flicked a finger and it disappeared. She did it again and it reappeared.

"Look," she said turning to Jazz, Tucker, and I who were staring wide eyed, "I'm sorry I lied but I didn't want to ruin your lives."

Jazz spoke up first after clearing her throat.

"How-how," she asked closing her eyes, "would this ruin our lives?"

"I don't want you to find out all that is out there," Alondra began, "not yet anyway. There are more than ghost and spirits to the supernatural world and I'm not sure that you can handle the big ones."

"Oh and you can," I shouted only for Sam and her to shush me. Alondra opened a portal and motioned for us to go in. When we got on the other side we were in the Ghost Zone and I was immediately suspicious if it wasn't for the peaceful atmosphere I would have probably gone ghost ages ago. We were in a field that had a large gazebo in the center and vines crawling up its side. The field was huge and had all kinds of different flowers some looking friendlier than others. Alondra walked through the gazebo with Jazz and Tucker following wide eyed and Sam looking around. I followed the surprise was gone and now I was just mad but I kept it in for now. However it returned when I entered and realized it was bigger on the inside. When we walked in we were in a living room with fluffy pieces of cloud floating partly off the ground. They were shaped like a loveseat, a couch that could seat three people, and an armchair. The ceilings were high and and the walls had pictures and small clips flickering across it all of different people in different places. I paused as I stepped on something wet and looked down to see there was a pond instead of a carpet surrounding the cloud chair things and there were fish swimming around as well as turtles. I was pretty sure I heard a frog croak too. There was a tv which all the clouds were facing but it was currently blank.

"Hey isn't that Steve," I heard Tucker say from where he was looking at a wall. Alondra nodded humming from where she was placing a tray down on a cloud that seemed to appear on command she placed the tray on the table before placing each tea cup on separate corners of the the table and taking one for herself. She walked over to the armchair and I watched as she literally walked on water. She waved her hand and the corners of the table with tea cups on them slowly pulled away from it floating to stand in front of the couches. Three little jars appeared next to each tea cup and she asked us to sit down please. I was wary before I took a step away from the edge of the water I was currently standing on and this time a sort of bubbly shield came to cover it that hadn't before. I noted that Alondra didn't have to use it and scowled. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker followed my lead wobbling around. Alondra calmly sipped her tea and waited for us to get to our seats. Sam and I ended up sitting with Jazz on the three person couch making Tucker look dejected. A fourth seat appeared and I could only assume it was Alondra who had probably only been humoring us with the hand gestures.

Alondra took in a deep breath before beginning.

"So there is honey, milk, and sugar by your tea you can use whatever you like," she said instead of what she wanted to say smiling awkwardly, "it'll turn into whatever flavor you want when you drink it."

"Seriously," Danny said staring at her incredulously, "we're just going to sit here casually drinking tea on clouds and not talk about this."

"I'm working my way up to it," she snapped.

"Why don't we start by asking you questions," Jazz offered, "would that make things easier.

Alondra considered this before nodding and setting down her tea. Her armchair moved so that she was in front of them.

"So what are you to be exact," Jazz asked her not unkindly.

Sam was paying close attention as today was the day she got answers instead of just big scared eyes.

"Well," Alondra began, "you see I'm not too sure about that. I've never actually met anyone who could tell me and no one ever seems to have my abilities or any record of someone like me."

"Okay," Tucker said joining in on the interrogation, "what are your powers?"

"I have all of them," she said matter of factly.

"Excuse me?"

"I have every single power you can think of," she stated, "and others that you can't. But I have rules and I must follow them. Breaking them would allow me full power and no limits but it would also make me into that evil entity you met on Halloween."

They three shuddered at the memory and Jazz looked at them curiously.

"I'm sorry who," she asked looking to Alondra.

"We'll get to that later," she answered.

"What are your limits," Sam spoke up looking concerned over this.

"I am immortal you see and I can never completely die. The limits make me only semi-invincible though so an enemy could kill me but I would eventually come back. I'm rarely at full power and I can feel pain. There are weapons that can hurt me and take my powers away for some time," she replied to her sister's concerns.

"Why did you lie," Danny asked sounding both angry and sad.

"That's a long story," Alondra sighed before looking up, "thankfully we have time. Time will pass slower out there than in here so a few minutes there will be a few hours here."

"Cool," Tucker breathed looking around the room as if he could discover its secrets with a glance.

"Start from the beginning," Sam said settling into the couch to get comfortable after adding honey to her tea.

_**Alondra **_

I take a sip from my tea and collect my thoughts before speaking.

"I was created a long time ago," I begin looking at the faces of my friends, "and although you would be amazed at how long ago it was I am the youngest of the supernatural beings created. It's a sort of rule that I must be the youngest for the rest of my life whether by a month, a minute, or a second. The Earth was new when I first opened my eyes and I sort of lament the fact that unlike many of the other ancients I was not there to see it begin. I loved the whole universe and constantly praised Father on his work of course he never heard but that was okay with me. You see in the beginning I spent all my time with the angels."

"Angels are real," Sam asks eyes wide.

"Everything's real," I say with a grin.

"Even Santa Claus," Tucker snickers.

"Of course I actually know him. He's kind of one of my dads," I say smiling at his shocked expression as well as everyone else's.

"Which doesn't make sense right now but I'll explain in a minute," I say before sobering and continuing with my story.

"Anyway I knew ever since I was a fledgling that something was wrong with me. The angels made sure I did. Common lore makes them out to be these sweet creatures with fluffy white wings, halos, and long white robes that play harps and have a merry old time up in the clouds. They aren't. Angels are warriors of God and most have little emotion other than love for Father. They have wings of different colors but they are not always fluffy. When in battle the edges will sharpen and can be used as weapons if you lose your angel sword. Which is by the way one of the only things that can kill an angel. They have halos but rarely wear them as they are very distracting. If you ever looked at an angel's true form wings and all your eyes would burn out of your skull and to hear their true voice would make your ears bleed and make you deaf. Only certain people _special_ people can see their true form and hear their true voice. Of course an angel can come down to Earth if they so wish which they rarely do but they would need a vessel. A person with a specific bloodline for each angel. The closest an angel can come to being nice is if they're cherubs, what humans call cupids, and rare cases. Heaven isn't in the sky and there aren't supposed to be clouds but Gabriel demanded them so there are but whatever. Clouds by the way are not solid so you can thank magic for your seat. Heaven is on another plane completely and that is why all the gods and goddesses that are in lore exist. Because we all have a different plane."

I take a deep breath as my friends look at me wide eyed.

"Sorry I'm ranting anyway. Angel's are made up of grace which is basically like a soul but brighter. They don't have physical bodies other than vessels just their grace. An angel of course take a physical form in Heaven but it never really happens. That was the first thing that set me apart from the others. I didn't have a vessel. I wasn't made of grace. I had a physical form and although I could change appearances I couldn't be made of grace completely. I have wings of course but it's not the same. See regular angels look like light in the shape of a human with wings and that's their grace. I didn't have that. Then there were the abilities things that the other other angels couldn't do. I'm not going to go into that because that would be too long. I was always trying to make myself fit in and constantly helped the other angels so they would like me. Eventually the archangels made everyone back off because I was after all family. Which was important back then. It was all fine until the Rebellion. Lucifer came to me shortly before kicking it off and told me that of I joined him I would never be called a mistake again. I of course rejected the offer as Lucifer was acting one fry short of a Fatso Meal. He got mad and hauled me toward the Center which as you can guess is the center of Heaven. All the angels were there and Lucifer made me look like a traitor before the war started. When he fell so did all of his followers and I was dragged down with them. I was locked away in a room and had to listen as the demons tried to free Lucifer having already been created by him in secret. I was visited by a demon named Alistair one day who was excellent at torture better than the Devil himself. He smirked at me and then I fell unconscious. Satan had discovered that I could travel dimensions and controlled where I went so I landed in Azarath. The place one of his most trusted demons resided Trigon. I trusted him at first he was my father and I had a family but then I was offered the opportunity to help Lucifer again and realized his betrayal. Some time passes I make friends with Crowley the king of the crossroads, Death and his other three brothers, and the Grim Reaper the offspring of Death who looks like a teenager. Anyway eventually Alistair and whole group of demons come to me one day and well next thing I know I'm split into different entities. Most of them stay in and remain a part of me but two of them don't. Grace is the white part of black and white she's the completely angelic part of me that follows the angels orders. Not long after her separation she was sent to Heaven as Hell had no use for her. Of course in Heaven they keep her locked up and out of sight. She has blond hair, blue eyes, and has a dress like mine except white with gold trim. She also has white wings and a halo. Eva is the black part of black and white she follows orders from Trigon and Lucifer only. You three have met her but Jazz hasn't so bear with me. She has black hair, red eyes, and also has a dress like mine except red with black trim. She has black wings and horns as well as a black halo. They each have a rose in their hair like me dark red and white respectively unlike my red rose which is the most common on Earth. Both Heaven and Hell are hunting me either because they have use for me or because they wish to get rid of me."

"That's," Sam starts searching for words, "a lot to take in."

"You didn't know," Jazz asks her looking shocked at not the very idea of not knowing everything about your sibling.

"Not all of it," Sam explains, "I knew she had powers but I didn't know everything."

"Still don't," I cut in pouring another cup of tea for myself.

"You said you'd tell us everything," Danny points out, "and now you say you haven't."

Much to everyone's relief he no longer sounded angry just curious and a tad bit worried.

"I've been around for a long time," I laugh, "I doubt I'd be able to tell you everything. I only left out things like friends and other you already know about some of my other dimensional friends and what happened to them."

"Who," Tucker asks confused.

"Steve you silly goose," I giggle feeling particularly bubbly now that I don't have to restrain myself.

"Oh yeah," Sam says looking content sipping her tea.

"Oh want to know their full identities?"

"Sure."

"Well," I begin with a sly glance at them (at least I think it's sly Crowley tells me I couldn't pull it off), "Steve's full name is Steven Grant Rogers."

Only Danny had any sort of a reaction the rest looked confused. I was kind of startled that not even Tucker got it before realizing that Tucker paid more attention to technology not comic books.

"He's Captain America," Danny shouts.

"Mhmm the comic books got a lot wrong," I explained.

"Howard and Maria Stark die," Danny asks eyes wide.

I immediately stop smiling but put on a watery one when I see Tucker and Sam glaring at a guilty Danny.

"It's okay I actually managed to sneak Howard into Heaven as an angel so he can come back whenever he wants after Steve comes back!"

"What if he doesn't," Sam asks.

"He will it's a very important event and has already been foreseen. I can't back to the mortal world of that dimension until Steve comes back either. Maria didn't want to come back so she's just hanging out in Heaven you know."

"What's it like," Jazz asks in awe of the idea of it.

"I can't remember," I say looking away, "I can remember conversations and events but not Heaven."


	15. Control Freaks

**Author's Notes: I own nothing except my OCs. Sorry for the delay I recently started school. This chapter isn't completely what I wanted it to be but I hope you like it. I also would like to apologize for the mistake of making Jazz an ally in season 1 when she isn't really involved until season 2.**

Alondra looks up from her work when her three disgruntled friends barge into her room, returning from punishment.

"Why didn't she get in trouble again," Tucker whines throwing himself on the bed much to Alondra's dismay as she just made it.

"Because she wasn't there," Sam tells him sounding exasperated and Alondra assumes that he has asked many times.

"Why weren't you there again," Danny asks turning to her.

"Because I knew you could handle it, I wasn't allowed since this was important point in your rise to heroship, and I was busy," she replies easily counting the reasons on her fingers before returning to the bubbling cauldron on the floor.

"My rise to heroship," Danny asks at the same time Tucker asks, "What's that?"

"A hero usually has to come to terms with their dark side once or twice in their career," Alondra explains as she picks up the cauldron to place it on an empty spot on her desk, "and _this _will at least help so that Danny can no longer fall under a human's control."

"How," Sam asks inching closer to her sister and looking over her shoulder as she gracefully pours in liquids and throws in pinches herbs.

"Magic," Alondra replies bluntly which only gets her an unimpressed look.

"Alondra," Sam sighs, "I thought we were working on being more honest."

"I go to a school of magic" Alondra begins, "it's my first year but I've been connected to the school for a while."

"Hmm," Sam huffs but contents herself with the answer.

"I got lucky that the information and ingredients were in the Hogwarts dimension," Alondra muttered to herself.

Tucker sits up quickly causing the bed covers and the newly added silver canopy to fall into further disarray. Alondra sighs and shakes her head at the destruction to her neatness.

"You go to Hogwarts," he gasps bouncing over to her, "like as in the school of witchcraft and wizardry."  
"Yeah, you've heard of it?"

"Of course I have it's only the main setting of the greatest book series ever! Hold on do you know Harry Potter?!"

"Yes I do. Everyone knows of him and everyone in Hogwarts has talked to him at least once."

"Are you friends with him and his friends?!"  
"Tucker use your inside voice and kind of. I feel that we are friends but I spend more time with my friends."

"Who are your friends," Sam asks saving her sister from a barrage of questions she's sure Tucker would have asked.

"Fred and George, Draco, Cedric, Neville, and Luna."

"That mean anything to you Tucker," Sam lifts an eyebrow in question when she turns to him.

"You know the twins and Neville," he practically squeals much to the surprise of Danny and Sam who still aren't following the conversation completely.

"Wait you know what the bigger question is why are you friends with Draco," Tucker asks suddenly losing his excitement and frowning.

"We've been friends forever," Alondra says squinting at a vial that she swirls in her hand before nodding and dumping in half its contents.

"But he's a bully," Tucker shrieks.

Alondra sighs and shakes her head, "I know Tuck but he has good in him and until I see the good disappear I'm sticking by him. Now we are no longer talking about this we have much more important things to discuss."  
"Like what," Danny asks joining into the conversation now that it has moved from a subject he doesn't understand.

"Like the fact that you were taken control of by some creepy guy with a fancy stick," Alondra says stirring the contents of the pot as she throws in a pinch of some sort of flower. The cauldron quivers and hops a little off the table as if burping before letting out a puff of smoke.

"Well when you put it like that it sounds ridiculous," Danny frowns at her back and picks up box of jelly beans from a counter.

"Yes it does and it was actually a very serious matter," Sam says with a straight face purple eyes twinkling.

"Oh was it," Alondra asks with a small smile.

"Mhmm the stick had a glowy orb on it too," Sam tells her still keeping a straight face before she busts out laughing. Alondra and Tucker join her while Danny scowls and pops a jelly bean in his mouth. However he quickly spits it back out.

"Gross! What was that it tasted like vomit," Danny says wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Alondra turns to him and rolls her eyes, "Those are Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. They mean _every _flavor so don't whine over the fact that it isn't an exaggeration."

Tucker laughs excitedly and rips the box out of Danny's hand excited to try them himself. Alondra makes a mental note to challenge him to a game of jelly bean roulette. She turns to Danny now who's staring at the jelly bean box as if it is the cause for all the world's problems.

"Look, Danny" she sighs, "don't get all... _gloomy. _This wasn't even that big of a deal I mean since he was controlling you it wasn't really your dark side."

"Wait. Are you saying that I don't have evil in me," Danny asks her watching as she stares into pace contemplatively and tapping her chin. She snaps her fingers and grabs a jar with powder of some kind before turning to him.

"No everyone has evil in them," she says bluntly shuffling over to a old leather book they hadn't noticed.

"That's... pessimistic and dark," Sam blinks.

"It's what I was taught," Alondra shrugs.

"Can you see it," Danny asks.

"See what?" Alondra asks turning to inspect her cauldron before nodding and pouring a ladle of liquid into a bottle.

"The darkness," he says watching her warily.

"Nope," she replies popping the 'p' and smiling at her finished product waving a hand so that the cauldron and its contents will disappear. She holds the bottle in her hand and the three friends watch as smoke rises from the bottle.

"What are you doing," Sam asks.

"Heating it up," she replies switching the bottle to her other hand.

"Cool you have fire powers," Tucker asks excited again.

"Mhmm," she hums handing the bottle to Danny.

"Show us," Tucker demands. Alondra rolls her eyes but complies stepping away from them. She turns to the dresser and holds up her hand. The three of them watch as a ball of fire shoots at it and causing it to burn. She quickly holds up her other hand and a stream of water shoots out putting out the fire before she swishes her hand and any permanent damage is fixed.

Danny shakes himself out of his daze as Tucker and Sam clap.

"What do you want me to do with this," he asks Alondra making her turn to him.

"Drink it," she tells him looking as if she doesn't understand how he didn't figure it out.

"What no I don't know what this is," Danny exclaims shoving the bottle back at her. He doesn't notice the flash of hurt on her face before she rolls her eyes.

"It'll help! I may not see darkness but I know almost everyone and everything has a dark side," she mutters glancing at her mirror before clearing her throat. Danny frowns before pinching his nose and downing it all in one gulp.

"Muggle," Tucker sniffs.

"Tucker aren't you-" Alondra begins only to be cut off by Tucker.

"Silence!"

"Okay," Alondra says drawing out the word before turning to Danny who looks confused and Sam who's watching worriedly she ignores the pang of hurt and speaks, "it's not going to make you feel weird I promise. I made it so you couldn't feel it and made it taste like grape medicine. Partly for familiarity and partly because it's gross and I want to mess with you."

Danny scowls at her before setting the bottle down.

"So," Sam says, "how do you think Freakshow got the glowy staff?" She looks to all three of her friends and Tucker merely shrugs.

"People like my parents know about ghosts maybe he's one of them who actually found some leverage over them," Danny offers.

"I don't know for sure about it either," Alondra says, "but I'm going to try to track down anything with its abilities to make sure it doesn't happen again."


	16. Pirate Radio

**_Author's Notes: I own nothing except my OCs. Sorry for taking so long and that it's so short but I will add on to it soon. And yes I know I said no more cross overs but I realized for this to be Alondra's story it would make more sense to have them so enjoy a Dean Winchester cameo._**

_**Alondra **_

I sat swinging my legs over the edge of the roof. I was sitting on top of the Casper High in the Ghost Zone which had become a regular hang out place for me and Poindexter. He was busy at the moment fiddling with a rubix cube I had brought him. It's been a few months since I first met Danny and Tucker officially. It's been fun and I get to hang out with them as well as Sam, Jazz, and Paulina. I love talking with Ms. Fenton as well which kind of confuses people but I think she's fun and nice. Of course there have been ups and downs like Sam wishing she'd never met Danny and almost getting Paulina killed only to save everyone with a sudden realization on how to defeat Desiree. Danny has a logo now which made Poindexter kind of jealous so I've trying to make one for him but none work so I just bring him toys to play with. Lately I've been spending less time here and looking for something like Control Freak's specter but so far there's nothing. The most exciting thing to happen recently is another of Spectra's schemes to stay young which I still don't understand.

"Hey what has everyone been up to," I ask Poindexter who has finished the rubix cube and is shifting it to start again.

"What do you mean," he says glancing at me and pushing up his glasses.

I shrug and he rolls his eyes before responding.

"Well not much has been happening in the Ghost Zone," he tells me, "it's been quiet… to quiet."  
"That was ominous and cliche," I mutter.

A half hour later I realize just why it was so quiet as I push a ghost pirate off of me. I wrinkle my nose at the smell coming from most of the crew and see Ember smirk. I stick my tongue out at her and continue to battle as a human which is actually kind of fun though it mostly consists of hitting ghosts with iron staffs. I wonder if I should tell Danny that it's the iron that really gets the ghost and not some complicated electrical current.

_**Danny**_

"Paulina Fenton," I hear someone say behind me and turn to see Alondra looking amused.

I blush and turn back to my sweeping, and I'm not really surprised when I hear her start to pick up some trash from the party.

"Can't say I'm alright with you using Phantom to try to convince my sister to like you," she speaks again after a few minutes.

"I w-wasn't," I stutter before something clicks in my brain and I shriek, "sister!"

She pauses in her puttering around and cleaning to glance at me.

"Yeah before Sam and her parents adopted me," she starts, "I was adopted by Paulina's family."

"Adopted?"

"Danny were you even listening when Sam and I explained things to you?"

"I was a bit overwhelmed!"

"Different dimensions bring different fates in this dimension I was originally an orphan… which is usually how I end up in other dimensions too."

"What happened with Paulina?"

"They couldn't handle me," is all she says and then we continue to work in silence.

The four friends are sitting at _Nasty Burger_ discussing one thing or another when the golden locket Alondra wears starts to _ring _like a _phone!_ Her eyes light up and she excuses herself running out of the restaurant and ducking behind a dumpster to transport to a more private location. She goes to her sanctuary in the Ghost Zone and runs up the steps to the gazebo, jumping onto one of the clouds and turning on the tv. She settles in as a familiar face flickers onto the screen and walls around her. She feels a bit guilty when she see how fidgety the person on screen looks. The teenage boy's green eyes look around him nervously and Alondra can see that he's hiding in a dark place.

"I could get in so much trouble for this," he mutters jaw clenching. Alondra feels a strange sort of relief in seeing that he hasn't changed even if it's only been a short time since she's seen him. Same short, spiked dirty blond hair, same freckles, and same tan skin.

"I know and I really appreciate you doing this for me," she smiles warmly at him before her expression turns solemn, "it would have aroused a lot of suspicion if I had gone poking around in the more religious categories of the supernatural world. It's the only place I haven't looked please tell me you found something useful."

"Don't rush me woman," he snaps at her pursing his lips.

"Bad day, big brother," she asks softly.

"Dad's pushing me extra hard lately," he sighs looking tired before straightening up and looking determined, "but I know that he's only working hard to make me a good hunter."  
"Down tiger," Alondra says rolling her eyes.

"Okay okay," he begins dramatically taking a deep breath, "so get this," he waits a moment for Alondra's giggles to stop after the mocking of his brother, "apparently there _is_ another mind controlly staff thingy."

"Ah yes the proper definition," Alondra cut in with a serious look on her face.

"Bite me," he responds without missing a beat, "anyway apparently this one shares many properties with the Tesseract, whatever that is, and can be used for mind control."

Alondra groans and drops her head into her hands.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I can't touch the Tesseract or anything related to it at that," she sighs before taking a moment to think, "and those two can't do -"

At this point she starts to mutter to herself and the boy lets her.

"Okay I have a plan," she declares before turning back to him, "and thanks again."

"You're welcome," he grins, "see you soon?"

"Sure!"

"Bye Alondra!"

"Bye Dean."

_**Tucker**_

"Dude," I yell at Danny throwing a pillow at his face. He blinks in surprise and gives me an annoyed look.

"What," he huffs.

"This is the fifth time you've zoned out already! We're supposed to be doing homework," I say sternly surprising even myself in the maturity I'm showing. I sigh when I see how conflicted he looks and close my English textbook.

"What's wrong man," I ask.

"I think I may like Alondra," he mutters.

"Well duh."

"No it isn't just that! I mean I also like Paulina and- never mind the point is how can I really like Alondra if I also have feeling for other people?"

"You're a teenage boy of course you're hormones are going to confuse you! You need to listen to your brain though and figure out what you're feeling."

"Wouldn't I have to listen to my heart if I wanted to understand feelings?"

"That isn't possible your heart doesn't feel. You're brain gives you emotions or something and all your heart does is pump blood."

"Didn't ask for a science listen Tuck."

"Shut up!"


	17. Reign Storm

_**Author's Note: I own nothing except my OCs. At last I have gotten something done! I'm kind of struggling on where to go with this so I'm leaving it up to you. You tell me what you want to see more of and I'll try to deliver.**_

_**Alondra **_

"Wait," I call out as the ghosts start to walk away, laughing, from Danny's attempt at an inspirational speech, "I was there!"

"What are you talking about mortal," Skulker growls once he sees it's me.

"Alondra where have you been," Poindexter demands looking concerned, "everything has been going to hell and I couldn't find you anywhere!"

"You two seem awfully friendly," Danny cuts in looking between the two of us and turning to point to me accusingly, "and you seem to know Ember pretty well."

"Seriously that's your main concern right now," I ask with a raise of an eyebrow before turning to Poindexter, "and I'm fine but I was kind of thrown off by the whole Pariah Dark being released from the eternal sleep. I mean who would be dumb enough to go anywhere near that place." I laugh incredulously.

"Vlad is," Danny snarls practically spitting out the name.

"Yeah I figured," I say before stepping in the middle of the ghosts and the ghost fighting trio, "so I think some introductions are in order."

"Are you sure you want to do that," Ember asks floating near me and strumming on her guitar nervously.

"Yeah," I shrug, "it's going to make things easier in the long run."

"Actually I also want to know the story between you two," Sam says stepping up next to me to glaring at Ember.

Ember simply smirks at her and lazily floats away.

"We met in the Ghost Zone a while back and I liked her songs so we started to hang out," I tell her getting straight to the point then gesturing to Poindexter, "and we became friends after I apologized for having a hand in ending his nice if misguided attempt to end bullying." Poindexter huffs at this which seems kind of ridiculous when he's riding a dragon. Sam looks appeased for now.

"Anyway," I say turning to the group of ghosts most of who looked more confused than ever, "I'm Alondra for those of you who don't know and I have to admit that Ember, Poindexter, and I as well as my friends Sam, Tucker, and Danny have been kind of lying to you. There is a long story to why I had to lie at first and I don't think we want to get into it while Pariah Dark is currently ruining your lives. You see Aurora isn't real, she's an illusion perhaps even an entity who was used so you wouldn't find out that it was actually me who had powers. So fyi Skulker I'm not mortal. So I have all the powers and yadayadayada lets move on."

"Let us not move on," Skulker roars, "you've been playing us!"

"For good reason," I argue before pushing his face out of my personal bubble and sending him flying into the crowd, "besides you should be nice to me because I might be doing something incredibly stupid to save you all."

"What are you going to do," Tucker asks warily.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," I huff glancing at Skulker, "I was there."

"Where," Sam asks.

"Well in the time before most of you were here and all the stuff Skulker can only tell you from legend," I tell her, "so I can tell you all I know and I think I may even be able to help get rid of him in a less violent way without near deaths and stuff."

"I don't think we'll have enough time for your option," Danny remarks but I go on.

"And Pariah Dark couldn't do _everything_ he could only do the ghostly equivalent of everything," I explain, "and overall in the supernatural world ghost don't have that big of a place in society. They may be strong but they're fairly easy to defeat and I also know that because of this most of them are treated unfairly and are hardly taken seriously. That means that a "superior" read that with air quotes can boss them around and they must listen to them."

"And you're one of these superiors," Desiree sneers, "you think you can tell us what to do?"

"Well I could if it weren't for this _thing _I have going on with the family but luckily I know a lot of people who can, it's just a matter of who can make it to the party at a reasonable time."

"I still don't think we'll make it," Danny says.

"We have to try," I say firmly, "you go and work on your plan and I'll stay with them. I'll convince them to help and then work on mine."

_**Danny**_

I glance over the battlefield and see Alondra fighting near Poindexter and Ember. She seems to be nervously glancing at her necklace every few seconds as she shoots sections of the ghost skeleton army with multicolored blasts. I don't have much time to think about this because I realize that times running out and I have to get to the Ghost King. As I pass tons of ghosts, some known and some unknown, and crash through the Ghost King's castle I wonder if she's still waiting for one of her friends.

_**Crowley**_

I mutter to myself as the ground starts to shake beneath me and curse the stupid Ghost Zone. Ghosts and mortals are none of my concern but Alondra seems to think that creatures in peril need to be a priority. I can only imagine the disappointed look I'd get if I let thousands of creatures be destroyed again. She doesn't approve of my work so these small favors are all that keep her coming back. At first I wanted her around for her powers but I do admit I've come to enjoy her company. Which is why I'm currently navigating my way through the ruins of the Ghost King's castle to the room where I'm pretty sure the ghosts and humans' celebration is being cut short by the return of the Ghost King. I highly doubt they would know that as long as he has claim to their land he can't be put away. (I can't remember who exactly took time out of their life to state that Pariah Dark did not own the Ghost Zone and took away his hold of the Ghost Zone.) Of course these people (ghosts?) don't know that. Most of these spooks are hardly even ghosts. Most are just ectoplasmic matter! I do know that the two Alondra has befriended did die a tragic death and even that doesn't raise my respect of them. I finally step into the room where a crowd of ghosts and humans are staring in horror at the Ghost King's tomb as it shakes all over the place. He's trying to get out and Alondra's dragging that ghost/human boy out of the way, I notice he's in some kind of mechanical robot suit and take a brief moment to wonder why before deciding I really don't give a damn.

"Well isn't this a lovely get together," I announce my presence and only get glares in response, Alondra's understandable as I am fashionably late but the others obviously don't realize who I am, "it's mostly pathetic losers but well to each his own."

I shrug at the end and smirk as Alondra throws me a dirty look.

"Where have you been," she shouts looking at the tomb nervously.

"I-" is as far I get because suddenly Pariah decides to forget his manners and busts out of his tomb sending the door flying. I scowl when it hits Alondra though she simply blinks when it does little to affect her. He roars at the crowd and they shrink back in fear.

"Fools! As long as I hold power I cannot be vanquished," he growls, "and I still own this town!"

"No you don't" I say bluntly, "I the King of the Crossroads say you don't so... no."

He looks shocked and then even more surprised when Alondra tackles him back into the tomb.

"Now," I begin brushing imaginary lint off my suit, "I demand dinner for my services besides," I give Alondra a look, "we have much to discuss."

She swallows nervously but nods and stands to follow me. I walk out as she whispers goodbyes to her friends.

"I get that you're mad Uncle Crowley," Alondra sighs looking over at the demon who glaring at her over a cup of tea, "and I kind of understand why but _you _have to understand that I had to do this." She sets down her own cup with another small sigh. "Danny had to do this so I couldn't fight the Ghost King directly and I can't give orders. You know that so I know that you have to understand my actions on some level."

"You could've let them deal with this themselves," he growls back at her making a hellhound laying at his feet startle.

"They would have lost," she argues reaching down to sooth the hellhound.

"Not your problem," Crowley waves his hand dismissively, "they're all beneath you."

"From what I've been told I'm the lowest of the low," Alondra mutters glaring at the table between them darkly.

"Again with the moping," Crowley groans setting down his own cup of tea with a little more force than necessary.

They sit in silence for a while both stubbornly holding each other's stare to try to convey their annoyance of the other. Alondra drops her gaze first with a roll of her eyes.

"You know what I have to do now to keep you safe… if just for a little longer," he whispers sounding a tad bit sad although Alondra knows that this is basically the demon equivalent of bawling your eyes out. At least the demons she's met.

"I know," she whispers back sounding not sad but tired. If Crowley were to take a guess at to what was exhausting her it would be that all the rules and restrictions were getting to her.

**_Sam_**

Danny, Tucker, Jazz, and I are all sitting together. Three of us surrounding Danny's bed where he lays beaten and tired. I know I should be relieved that we're all here but I can't help worrying over Alondra who had left hours ago with that strange man. My life is such a mess that I have to briefly wonder if it's even a man, my guess would have to be no as Alondra refused to tell me last time. Just as I'm about to voice my concerns the man appears holding onto Alondra's arm. I rush over when I see that she looks like she's about to be sick.

"Ugh," she groans as I pull her away from him, "I hate traveling with you. There's still a part of me that feels like curling up and dying at your touch."

"I love you too and you're welcome," he says glaring at all of us like we're gum on the bottom of his shiny shoes.

"Alondra," I ask silently, with the quirk of an eyebrow, just what exactly is going on. She gently pushes down Danny who's struggling to get up before returning to the man's side.

"You guys remember Crowley right," she smiles at us while motioning to the man, whose name I had forgotten until this moment.

"Uncle Crowley," he corrects her looking around Danny's room without even trying to disguise how unimpressed he is.

"Vaguely," Danny answers her giving Crowley a challenging stare.

"Well what is Uncle Crowley doing here," Tucker asks.

"It's only Crowley for you and even that is too much of a nicety for you mortal scum," he sniffs.

"Crowley," Alondra hisses pinching him on the arm which earns her a deadly glare.

"What's going on you've been gone for hours," I ask her crossing my arms over my chest. She and Crowley seem to have a private conversation before he groans as if in physical pain and turns to us.

"My charitable act of helping you idiots has a price," he begins and I start to voice my outrage when he holds up a hand to silence me, "and although you probably think that it's because I'm an asshole or because Alondra made a deal let me explain."

I motion for him to continue.

"It's for your sister's safety," he says practically spitting the word sister, "the act of denying a ghost ownership will bring attention as I usually wouldn't give a bloody damn. So I will have to take her powers for a month."

"What!" All three of us are shouting and fighting to be heard over each other when suddenly I can't talk anymore and a glance at Danny and Tucker show that they can't either. I look to Alondra who is whisper shouting at Crowley who shrugs and says, "What? Their wailing was getting annoying!"

The two continue to bicker for sometime before Crowley suddenly snaps upright and tenses.

He turns to Alondra, "We have to hurry. No time to make this easy on you, sorry cupcake!"

With that he grabs Alondra by the wrist and there is a blinding light before Alondra crumples to the ground. I rush over to help her up as he rubs at his temples.

"I forget how much it is to take in," he mutters before raising his voice and turning to us, "don't worry I can't actually use the powers. I'll be back in a month meanwhile I'll be keeping all of Hell of your tails. Cheerio!"

And just like that he's gone and Alondra wakes up from unconsciousness.


End file.
